


Beijos como estrelas, estrelas como fênix

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons, M/M, Science Experiments, Superpowers, Time Control
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Zitao foi vendido para o laboratório por 1 milhão de wons: nada. É isso que dizem que ele vale. O mundo são paredes, gaiolas, pedaços de luzes vislumbradas por janelas e noites mal dormidas onde o prazer das companhias é a única salvação.Uma companhia, especificamente: Kris, o misterioso garoto que parece não gostar de ninguém, mas toma Zitao sob a proteção de seus braços e beijos secretos.(Cinco: foram necessários cinco beijos para que Kris se tornasse a chave da gaiola e para que Zitao, pássaro na iminência de voar, finalmente abrisse as asas)





	1. O primeiro beijo

**Author's Note:**

> *1 milhão de wons equivale a mais ou menos 3000 reais.

Minha venda para o laboratório custou um milhão de wons — e, quando eu pisei no dormitório pela primeira vez, essa era a única coisa que eu sabia.

O que eu  _não_ sabia, em compensação, era incontável. O quanto valia um milhão de wons, o que era “o dormitório” e, principalmente, porque eu estava ali depois de ter ouvido meus pais comemorarem — e de ter comemorado junto! — o quanto aquele dinheiro salvaria nossas vidas? Eu não fazia a menor ideia; estava mergulhado na mais completa ignorância. Com sete anos, as únicas coisas que eu realmente tinha como certas no mundo eram a fome e o modo como o uso freqüente de ópio tinha o poder de destruir a vida de alguém — a de meus pais, por exemplo.

Eu não era a mais realizada das crianças, mas também não vou mentir e dizer que era infeliz. Gostava da minha família, apesar das várias crises psicóticas e de constantemente ouvir sobre o imprevisto que fora meu nascimento, e na favela onde morávamos, eles me traziam uma sensação de proteção. Há essa cultura nos filmes, na televisão, de que pais são super-heróis dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa pelos seus filhos, e eu, com sete anos, via nela uma verdade absoluta.

Os pais de todo mundo se sacrificavam por suas crianças; os meus, quando chegou a hora, me venderam por uma ninharia para um laboratório militar. E embora eu não soubesse disso, todo o resto, até mesmo as demais crianças, parecia fazê-lo; recebi olhares estranhos quando fui empurrado para dentro do dormitório, olhares que me acompanharam durante todo aquele dia.

— Ele não senta na nossa mesa — disse um dos meninos durante meu primeiro jantar dentro do dormitório. Era gravetinho orelhudo, quase uma régua mais alto que todas as outras crianças; claramente, o líder. — Nem na mesa de mais ninguém. Ele senta sozinho igual o Kris.

Não fazia sentido para mim.

— Por que não?

— Um milhão de wons? — riu o menino, sendo acompanhado por alguns de seus coleguinhas. — Se nem seus pais viram valor em você, por que é que eu tenho que ver? Eu custei noventa milhões de wons, sabia? — Estufou o peito. — O mais caro! Então não, você não senta com mais ninguém. Pega uma mesa aí no canto e não reclama.

Olhei em volta, eu e minha bandeja solitária de gororoba, mas nenhum dos meninos me encarou nos olhos; sentados em grupinhos de quatro, pareciam muito entretidos com seus pratos, e o único menino que comia sozinho não demonstrava o menor interesse em nossa pequena interação. Quando meu olhar pousou sobre ele, tive a impressão de vê-lo dar de ombros.

Comi sozinho naquela primeira noite, e também na seguinte; na verdade, comi sozinho por muito tempo.

Minha venda para o laboratório custou um milhão de wons — e a primeira coisa que aprendi no dormitório é que você  _é_ o quanto você vale.

Eu, no caso, não era nada.

E, de acordo, fui tratado como um.

 

>><< 

 

O dormitório, apesar de receber esse nome, se assemelhava mais a uma mansão assombrada do que a qualquer outra coisa: havia um enorme salão onde ficavam enfileiradas todas as camas, beliches velhos ao ponto de gemerem as quinas, e outro salão igualmente enorme que fazia as vistas de refeitório, cheio de mesas e pratos de comida insossa e apodrentada. Feio e mofado, o ambiente me fazia sentir muitas saudades de casa... Ser observado por tantos pares de olhos o tempo todo era desconfortável e, como se não fosse o suficiente, as outras crianças ainda gostavam de me incomodar: puxavam meus cabelos, derrubavam minha bandeja de comida, bagunçavam minhas coisas...

Nós não podíamos sair do dormitório — não até que, segundo os tios, estivéssemos prontos para passar pelo “experimento”. Eu não sabia o que era o experimento, mas havia meninos que já o tinham vivenciado e, segundo fragmentos pescados por mim de suas falas, a experiência era dolorosa e assustadora. Assim, eu, que sempre fugira da dor igual gato foge de água, sentia medo, e como a criança que era, não conseguia disfarçá-lo muito bem; junto à descoberta do meu ponto fraco, vieram assédios que beiravam o insuportável:

— Você sabe o que fazem no experimento? — dizia Chanyeol, o chefinho orelhudo sempre que me via. — Arrancam sua pele. Cozinham. Fazem que nem frango frito, sabe? E a sua nem vai ser gostosa, Zitao. Magrelinho do jeito que você é...

Ele também era magrelinho, eu tinha vontade de retrucar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam...

— Eles pegam você, te amarram num pau e te forçam a comer bichinhos feios — completava Baekhyun, o fiel escudeiro do chefinho, quando se sentia no espírito. — Baratas, sabe? E quando você grita, eles dão risada.

E eu dormia pensando em baratas passeando pela minha pele, sendo acordado por pesadelos que eram motivo de risadas no dormitório por todo o dia.

— Eles desenham coisas na sua pele com uma faca — empenhava-se às vezes Jongdae, que com seu sorrisinho de gato e olhinhos pequenos, me assustava mais do que qualquer barata ou bichinho estranho passeando em minha pele. — Coisas que você é. No seu caso, inútil, feioso... Pandinha. Que coisa horrorosa são essas olheiras, hein, Zitao?

E eu chorava, ajoelhava no chão em soluços, mas não comovia ninguém. Não eram todos os meninos do laboratório que praticavam o bullying, mas a conivência era quase uma regra, e com o passar das semanas, engoli minhas lágrimas e pesadelos para convertê-los em algo silencioso, mas mil vezes mais prejudicial: pavor.

Passe a andar pelo dormitório hiperconsciente de cada gesto, olhando pro chão, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de minha calça surrada, encolhido ao máximo em uma tentativa de não chamar atenção. Não adiantava muito — as provocações continuaram — mas aquela era a única defesa na qual eu conseguia pensar e praticá-la me fazia sentir menos o banana que eu estava sendo. Era ruim ter sete anos, nenhuma noção do que estava acontecendo e pavor de todas as pessoas com as quais eu convivia.

Ou quase todas — porque, tão isolado como eu, existia Kris.

 

>><< 

 

Kris era a maior incógnita do dormitório. Mais alto e mais largo que Chanyeol, assim como também o dono de expressões muito mais assustadoras, Kris tinha todos os elementos para ser o dono do pedaço, mas nenhuma criança se atrevia a aproximar dele, nem mesmo o chefinho. No começo, cheguei a pensar que o isolamento se dava pelo mesmo motivo que eu — Kris tinha sido vendido barato, era isso —, mas não podia ser: enquanto minha exclusão vinha acompanhada de bullying, a de Kris era... fria.

Era como se ele não existisse. Tirando a primeira noite, onde Chanyeol pronunciou seu nome, ninguém nunca falava dele, reconhecia sua presença ou olhava em sua direção; em qualquer ambiente onde ele entrava, as crianças se entreolhavam, tensas, e abriam espaço; ele tinha beliche toda para si mesmo, sem ninguém dormindo na cama de cima, mesmo que isso significasse que uma única beliche no dormitório dividida por três crianças.

Chegava a ser engraçado: a única pessoa que todos os garotos do dormitório temiam era também a única que não me despertava qualquer receio. Kris correspondia o tratamento de todos e agia como se sempre estivesse sozinho o tempo todo — eu não era uma exceção a essa regra —, mas depois de ser assediado o tempo inteiro e não ter um minuto de sossego, sua indiferença era quase um alívio.

Eu gostava de Kris.

— Ei — perguntei-lhe certo dia, depois de uma longa reflexão e de decidir que eu não tinha nada a perder, no momento em que ele se sentou para jantar. — Eu posso me sentar aqui?

Ouvi o dormitório  _inteiro_ se calar às minhas costas, cessando até mesmo o barulho das respirações, e sem perceber, prendi a minha também; nos primeiros instantes, Kris nem sequer deu sinais de que tinha me ouvido, mas ao notar que eu não ia embora —  ou que estava ficando meio roxo pela falta de ar, talvez —, ensaiou um dar de ombros que para mim foi permissão mais do que o suficiente.

Estava quase saltitante quanto peguei minha bandeja e sentei-me ao seu lado, mesmo ele tendo me ignorado durante todo o tempo da refeição. Comemos juntos e em silêncio, e ele não me impediu de ocupar o mesmo lugar na refeição seguinte, nem na seguinte da seguinte, nem em todas que vieram depois. Em pouco mais de uma semana, tínhamos um hábito — e uma notável diminuição na quantidade de bullying que eu sofria.

Foi inevitável passar a gravitar em volta de Kris tão logo percebi o pânico que ele exercia sobre os garotos. Como já disse, eu não sabia ser sutil, e ele logo percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, mas ao contrário do que eu poderia esperar, não tentou me impedir ou me afastar. Até tinha a impressão de que o via sorrir, às vezes, mas tão logo olhava, a carranca estava de volta e, por dentro, eu ria. O que as pessoas viam ali de tão assustador?

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Tao — me acusou Chanyeol, metendo o indicador no meu peito até que doesse. — Se escondendo atrás do Kris. Ele vai matar você, sabia? Ele já fez isso antes! E vai ter sido merecido, seu besta.

Naquela noite, especificamente, estava me sentindo corajoso o suficiente para revidar:

— Mas ele nunca me fez nada!

—  _Ainda._ E talvez nem precise. Eu ouvi os tios falando... — Ele se aproximou até que nossos rostos estivessem quase colados. — Seu experimento vai ser amanhã. Preparado para perder a pele, Zitao?

Foi como perder o chão. Chanyeol se afastou, rindo do meu choque, e fiquei ali parado por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade até conseguir me mover, arrastando os pés até meu beliche e afogando a cara no travesseiro, esperando que ele abafasse meus gritos. Era uma agonia saber que a dor estava vindo e que eu não poderia fazer nada para impedi-la chegar; que eu teria que ver sangue e que arrancariam minha pele, desenhariam coisas em mim e colocariam bichinhos pra andar em meu corpo.

Eu não queria aquelas coisas!

Só parei de chorar quando fui cutucado com força na barriga, pulando na cama e dando de cara com os braços cruzados e a carranca de Kris. Olhei para ele sem entender, ainda dando pequenos soluços, e Kris suspirou antes de finalmente abrir a boca, massageando a ponte do nariz com os dedos:

— Você tá na minha cama, baixinho.

Sentei-me no colchão e olhei desorientado em volta, constatando que era verdade. Me encolhi.

— Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, eu...

— Pode ficar — murmurou ele, a voz abafada pela palma da mão, e por um segundo, achei que não tivesse ouvido direito. Diante da minha confusão, repetiu: — Pode ficar. Só arreda um pouco pro lado... Isso, me dá um espaço.

Na cena mais estranha que eu já tinha presenciado, Kris abaixou a cabeça, deitou no colchão e contemplou as vigas de madeira da cama de cima antes de pousar os olhos em mim, encarando-me com algo que pela primeira vez se distanciava da indiferença.

— Chorando por que, menino? Aquele pirralho falou bosta pra você de novo? — Confirmei com a cabeça. Ele bufou. — Aquela coisa de arrancar pele? Ai... Vou te dar um desconto porque você é mais novo. Mas ó: é mentira. Não tem nada disso.

Funguei.

— O que... o que acontece então?

Kris considerou a pergunta por um minuto.

— Eles te fazem tomar um monte de coisas e te colocam dentro de máquinas, mas nada que seja assim horroroso. E sabe a parte legal? Você ganha poderes.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Poderes?

— Sim, poderes. Eu, por exemplo, posso me transformar em um dragão... E me camuflar. — Ele riu diante da minha expressão. — Não acredita? Olha isso. — Ele estendeu a mão para mim e vi-a ficar invisível, mesclando-se ao manchado do lençol; precisei levar a mão à boca para suprimir meu grito. — Viu?

— Eu... eu também vou virar um dragão?

Não parecia muito ruim. Se eu pudesse me camuflar, então os meninos nunca me achariam, e eu finalmente teria o sossego que tanto desejava... Mas Kris logo quebrou minhas ilusões:

— Não se sabe. Depois do experimento, cada um ganha um poder diferente... Todas as crianças que já passaram pelo experimento têm, mas a gente não pode usar ele aqui dentro, então você não pode contar para ninguém que eu te mostrei isso — disse ele, seriíssimo, e eu concordei várias com a cabeça. — Ótimo. Não tem como saber qual vai ser o seu poder ainda... Mas se tudo der certo, você terá um também.

Contorci-me de entusiasmo na cama, imaginando todos os poderes que eu poderia ganhar, até me lembrar de um pequeno detalhe:

— Mas... Vai doer?

Kris olhou com interesse para as vigas de madeira.

— Vai.

Murchei completamente e, sem controle, senti as lágrimas escorrerem mais uma vez. Eu não queria sentir dor, não queria, não queria, não queria, e nem percebi quando comecei a soluçar e gemer, socando o lençol e fazendo o tipo de show que me renderia boas chineladas da minha mãe. Eu sabia que Kris não me daria as tais chineladas — ele nem tinha chinelo —, mas também nunca em mil anos esperaria seu ato de me puxar para deitar com ele na cama e me abraçar, fazendo barulhinhos de chiado enquanto apoiava a testa na minha cabeça. Briguei contra seu aperto, briguei mesmo, mas à medida que meus socos não pareciam lhe fazer nem cócegas, comecei a ser vencido pelo cansaço do estresse, refém das minhas pálpebras pesadas.

Quando finalmente me acalmei, equilibrado naquela linha instável que separa o sonho da realidade, senti Kris beijar minha testa. E o ato, apesar de singelo e de mal ter durado um segundo inteiro, foi o suficiente: dormi. E daquela vez, não tive nenhum pesadelo.


	2. O segundo beijo

O experimento doeu como o inferno na terra — como se minhas veias tivessem se transformado em lava e todo o meu corpo, em uma mina de sensibilidade, de forma que até mesmo o deslizar de minha própria respiração na pele trazia arrepios de nervoso. Gritei, chorei, esperneei contra o metal que me prendia e, ao fim, levei tapa na cara por minha petulância. Desmaiei.

No dia seguinte, o tempo era meu.

O maior presente que ganhei — e se tivesse sido me dada uma escolha, o único pelo qual eu nunca pediria.

 

>><< 

 

O problema de se controlar o tempo é que, ao contrário do fogo, da água, do vento ou de qualquer outra coisa, ele não é espacial: não pode ser visto, nem tocado, e está literalmente em todo lugar. O tempo não é matéria, não é substância, ele simplesmente existe — como se domina uma coisa assim? Com o passar das semanas, a resposta ficou clara para mim e para todos do laboratório: ninguém sabia.

A primeira e única pessoa do dormitório que soube de todos os detalhes foi Kris. Não sei exatamente porque contei a ele; não éramos próximos, quem dirá amigos, mas a agonia da incerteza me incomodou até ponto onde não agüentei mais e, em uma madrugada insone, ajoelhei-me ao lado de seu colchão para cutucá-lo na barriga. Prendi a respiração quando seus olhos se abriram e, arregalados, cravaram-se em mim como facas, mas não consegui impedir as palavras de simplesmente saírem:

— Meu poder é o tempo. Mas eu não sei controlar isso. Ninguém sabe. Eu congelei o laboratório, tiveram que me sedar. Agora não sabem o que vão fazer comigo, eu...

Kris piscou.

— E eu com isso?

— Kris, e se eu fizer o tempo parar de rodar e ele nunca mais voltar? E se eu acelerar tudo e de repente a gente estiver no passado? Kris, e seu matar todo mundo levando a gente de volta pra época dos dinossauros? E se... Ai!

Ele me meteu uma tapona realmente dolorida na cabeça e, ao ver meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, revirou os olhos, levantando o lençol puído com o qual se cobria e rearranjando-se na cama.

— Deita aí. — Pisquei sem entender e ele bufou de impaciência. Me encolhi. — Só  _deita aí_ , moleque. — Pensei em voltar correndo pra minha cama e me esconder, mas o olhar de Kris despertou minha covardia e após um segundo de hesitação, obedeci. Levantei-me e deitei no colchão, procurando estabelecer a maior distância possível entre nós, mas Kris ignorou meu arranjo e me puxou até que estivéssemos colados mais uma vez. Escutei-o suspirar. — Pronto. Agora dorme, menino, pelo amor de Deus.

Abri a boca para argumentar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, senti-o me abraçar com ainda mais força, afundando minha cabeça em seu peito.

— Só dorme — ordenou ele mais uma vez, deslizando os dedos por meus cabelos em um carinho lento. — Prometo que amanhã eu ouço sua chorumela, mas  _dorme,_ Zitao.

Obedeci.

Na manhã seguinte, Kris me expulsou da cama dele quase a pontapés. Contudo, quando a notícia de que o experimento tinha falhado comigo — que eu não tinha poder coisa nenhuma — se espalhou pelo dormitório, ele me seguiu como uma sombra o tempo inteiro, de forma que, mesmo vendo o veneno escorrer pelo canto dos lábios de meus colegas, seus olhares maldosos me seguindo pra onde quer que eu fosse, ninguém se arriscou a dizer uma palavra.

Naquela mesma noite, foi ele quem escorregou para a minha cama e, diante do meu gritinho de susto, o vi rir pela primeira vez. Era uma cena surpreendentemente infantil para um menino que, apesar de provavelmente não ter mais do que dez anos de idade, comportava-se como um velho rabugento na maior parte das vezes.

— Ei — sussurrou ele. — Pode chorumelar agora. Eu deixo.

E foi exatamente isso o que fiz.

 

>><< 

 

A total ignorância minha a respeito dos meus próprios poderes obrigou os tios a mudarem o próprio cronograma diversas vezes. Eu os ouvia xingar — havia coisas programadas para mim, gritavam, coisas que eu não poderia fazer — e olharem nervosamente uns para os outros quando em minha presença, pisando em ovos em cada ato, em cada palavra dita. Era como se eu fosse uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

Isso não os impediu, porém, de começarem o meu “treinamento”. Todos os dias, me arrancavam do dormitório e me enfiavam em uma sala, obrigando-me a fazer toda uma sorte de exercícios: treinos com obstáculos, corridas, acrobacias... A intenção era me deixar ágil, diziam, porque eu não possuía o biótipo necessário para ser forte; seria muito mais vantajoso como um velocista. E mesmo não entendendo o que isso significava, fazia tudo o que me mandavam, pois, primeiro: não tinha opção e segundo: era bom ficar um tempo afastado do dormitório. A guarda de Kris impedia as violências, mas não os olhares; eles pinicavam minha pele e me faziam sentir constantemente nervoso.

Fechado entre quatro paredes com um dos tios, era fácil fingir que não existia dormitório.

Semanas se passaram e, e à medida que meu corpo se condicionava às exigências que dele eram feitas, eu sentia meus humores mais e mais voláteis. Acordava mal humorado e sentia muitas vezes vontade de socar a cara de Kris, que assistia à minha rabugice com um sorriso de quem tudo sabe. Não só a dele, na verdade — de repente, todo o dormitório me parecia uma válvula em potencial para descarregar minha raiva, desgastada toda nos exercícios, onde eu sempre me dava 110%.  A exaustão era a única coisa a manter meu corpo sob controle; sob a letargia do esgotamento, a raiva se tornava quase fácil de manejar.

— São os efeitos do experimento — explicou Kris, em uma das nossas escassas interações, ao salvar por pouco um copo de vidro do agarre vicioso de meus dedos. — Ele te deixa assim, bravo com tudo, com vontade de fazer maldades. Em alguns meses, passa.

— Alguns meses?

Ele riu fraco e bagunçou meus cabelos com os dedos.

— Bem... — Seu olhar passeou pelos rostos de Chanyeol e Baekhyun. — Na maior parte dos casos. Algumas pessoas são malvadas e pronto. — Deu de ombros. — Não precisam de experimento. Você é uma pessoa malvada e pronto, Zitao?

Não, não era; e talvez seja por isso que, quando fui jogado no dormitório após um dia de treinamento para dar de cara com um menino apanhando no centro do dormitório, encolhido em si mesmo para diminuir o impacto dos chutes que levava, nem sequer pensei. Não considerei que era burro eu, um menino mirrado e franzino, me jogar contra trinta garotos de mãos vazias, só com a força da própria raiva, e também não considerei que, no meio do caminho, as coisas estavam fadadas a sair de controle...

Só fui.

Kris, que encarava as paredes como se não existisse um menino sendo espancado no meio do cômodo, sobressaltou-se quando ouviu meus gritos, arregalando os olhos em minha direção em um grito mudo. Se tivesse prestado atenção, penso que teria conseguido decrifá-lo completamente — para com isso, Zitao, isso é burrice,  _só sai daí —,_ mas entre me livrar dos pares de mãos que me agrediam e proteger o garoto atacado, Kris era uma das minhas últimas preocupações.

Em certo momento, mãos enormes enlaçaram meu pescoço, apertando a pele que fez um barulho de chiado — chocado, percebi que ela estava queimando. E eu, que detestava dor, ao sentir o cheiro da combustão, soltei um grito vindo dos confins da minha alma, convulsionando contra a dormência da queimadura até perceber que o tempo tinha parado de correr.

Todos estavam congelados. Era uma cena estranha, ver seus rostos eternizados em expressões de luta, e seria até mesmo engraçado se eu fizesse alguma mínima ideia de como desfazer aquilo... O que eu não fazia. Levantando-me, chamei seus nomes, cutuquei-os, experimentei gritar de novo, mas nada — e o pânico frio que corria em minhas veias me fazia pensar que aquilo era o fim, que as coisas finalmente tinham saído de controle pra valer, e que eu focaria o resto da minha existência preso em um momento fugaz que nunca cumpriria seu papel de ser e desaparecer...

Comecei a soluçar e corri para o mais próximo que eu tinha de um ponto de conforto: Kris. Abracei a estátua que se tornara seu corpo, ainda quente, e segurei seu rosto petrificado entre minhas mãos, gritando para que acordasse, mas nada. O cansaço do dia de treinamento somava-se ao cansaço de minha própria desesperança. Só podia ser o fim da linha. Quando deitei-me no colo de Kris para dormir, senti as lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas e desejei pela primeira vez que eu nunca mais acordasse.

Acordei, porém, com um mundo que girava. Nada tinha mudado, mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava completamente diferente.

Nenhum dos meninos do dormitório me olhava nos olhos ou até mesmo reconhecia minha presença. Nada. Eu tinha me tornado um fantasma? O tempo voltar a correr sem que eu fizesse parte da roda? Podia ser, mas o comportamento de Kris não estava diferente; ele ainda não interagia comigo, como em todos os dias, mas eu podia perceber que notava minha existência ali.

O que tinha acontecido?

— Agora você é como eu — explicou Kris ao escorregar para a minha cama naquela mesma noite, tocar a bandagem curativa que envolvia meu pescoço e então bagunçar meus cabelos. — É isso que eles fazem quando estão com medo... Fingem que a pessoa não existe.

Não foi necessária nenhuma iniciativa de Kris daquela vez; me aninhei contra ele por contra própria.

— Medo? De mim?

— Sim. Você não exatamente congelou o tempo... Só o desacelerou. Muito. Então tínhamos consciência de que estávamos imóveis. Foi assustador, Zitao — murmurou ele, a voz tremendo um pouco. — Quando acordamos...

Fiquei em silêncio.

— E o menino?

— O menino que estava levando a surra? Enfermaria.

— E por que ele estava levando a surra?

— Deixou a escova de dentes do Chanyeol cair no vaso sanitário por engano.

— Sério? — engasguei-me.

— Sim. — Havia uma nota de riso na voz de Kris. — Deve voltar logo logo...

Sua voz foi diminuindo de volume até que sobrassem apenas suas respirações. Quis perguntar o que ele tinha feito — o que tinha acontecido para todos o temerem da mesma forma que agora me temiam —, mas não tive coragem, e quando os ressonares começaram, indícios de um sono profundo, decidi que não tinha coragem o suficiente para escutar aquela resposta.

Kris era tudo o que eu tinha naquele momento e, mais do que tudo, eu não podia perdê-lo... Pensando nisso, dormi.

 

>><< 

 

O menino que eu salvara — Sehun — chegou no dia seguinte. Era um bicho mirrado, magro, a pele repuxada em suas dobradiças, e poderosíssimo: abordou Chanyeol tão logo voltou e para a surpresa de todos, entre piscadas de suas pestanas compridas e palavras suaves, teve seu crime facilmente perdoado. Havia algo no modo de Sehun rir e falar que era quase angelical, puro, e em pouco mais de duas semanas, ele se tornara o queridinho que o dormitório nunca antes tivera.

Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada.

Sentia ciúmes e raiva. Eu, que nada fizera, aguentara silenciosamente todas as violências — Sehun, ao contrário, tinha chegado ao ponto de apanhar, mas conseguira virar o jogo em uma guinada não esperada por ninguém. O que ele tinha que eu não tinha?

— Simpatia — dizia Kris. — Ele é simpático.

— E eu não sou?

— Não — ria ele diante dos bicos que eu fazia, bagunçando meus cabelos com os dedos. — Você não é  _mesmo._

A ignorância de todos do dormitório não me incomodava como deveria — o isolamento sistemático ao qual me condenaram era o sossego que eu sempre quisera —, mas ver o modo como Sehun dançava entre eles me corroía de rancor. Pronto, eu o odiava, e nem sabia por que; Sehun, de fato, nunca me fizera nada. Aprendera rápido as dinâmicas do dormitório e não conversava comigo, mas eu o via olhar em minha direção muitas vezes, às vezes tentando forçar encarares entre nós, iscas que eu nunca mordia.

Meus treinamentos continuavam. Corda, corrida, obstáculos, agilidade. Eu me sentia mais veloz, mais disposto, como se minhas respirações de repente puxassem muito mais ar do que geralmente deveriam, e também muito mais irritável; chegara em tal ponto no qual até mesmo o barulho das respirações de meus colegas durante a noite me irritava, forçando-me a cravar as unhas na madeira da cama até o ponto da dor para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Em uma dessas noites, Sehun se deitou ao meu lado no colchão.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — gritei entre sussurros. — Vaza! Não pode fazer isso!

— Mas eu já vi você e o outro menino fazendo isso! — argumentou ele no mesmo tom. — Dormindo um na cama do outro!

Apertei as unhas no lençol de forma a não fazê-lo no pescoço de Sehun e respirei fundo algumas vezes.

— Tá — suspirei enfim. — O que você quer?

— Saber por que você não conversa comigo.

Encarei o vulto escuro que era Sehun com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Eu não converso com ninguém, menino. Não reparou?

— Mas conversa com aquele menino! O que dorme com você na cama!

— Ele  _também_ não conversa com ninguém, já reparou?

Ouvi-o bufar.

— Você tá com raiva de mim? Por que você me salvou e ninguém conversa mais com você? Desculpa, não gosto que fiquem com raiva de mim. Eu não queria ter jogado a escova de dentes... Eu esbarrei sem querer. — Àquela altura, a voz dele era um sussurro quase hipnótico. — Você me perdoa? Me perdoa? Me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoa, me per-

Subitamente, entendi porque Chanyeol o tinha perdoado.

— Tá bom, Sehun, tá bom, tá bom — gritei, sem sussurrar dessa vez, sentindo minhas unhas romperem a a estofa do colchão. Ótimo, agora eu ia dormir em um colchão estragado; senti-me ainda mais puto com o pensamento. — Tá bom, ok? Perdoado. Agora sai.

— Mas...

— Sai!

Ele me obedeceu. No dia seguinte, porém, antes do café, correu em minha direção e me deu um abraço, quase deslocando meus ossos antes de me largar e, tão rápido quanto surgira, desaparecer. Fiquei ali parado como um idiota por quase um minuto inteiro antes de Kris aparecer e me dar um tapa na cabeça, rindo da minha cara de pateta.

— Viu? Eu disse que ele era simpático.

— É... — resmunguei, acariciando os pontos doloridos onde os braços de Sehun tinham me esmagado, fazendo uma careta ao sentir Kris bagunçar meus cabelos. —  _Muito_ simpático.

— Ah, não seja bobo, Tao. Daqui a pouco tá gostando dele também. Todo mundo gosta. Até eu gosto.

— Não sabia que você podia gostar de alguém.

— Eu também não. Sempre descobrindo coisas, não?

Fiz-lhe uma careta, mas Kris, como fazia com a maior parte das coisas, ignorou-a completamente e, juntos, caminhamos para tomarmos o café da manhã e começarmos o dia.

 

>><< 

 

Meus treinamentos, por quase dois anos, focaram-se unicamente no aspecto físico, tornando-se mais e mais difíceis com o tempo: eu era levado para os jardins do dormitório para correr longas distâncias no meio do mato, escalar árvores e desviar de obstáculos, tudo isso com tempos marcados e o berreiro dos treinadores na minha orelha. Fui ensinado a nadar na água, a caminhar na lama e me defender durante uma luta. E depois, fiz todas essas coisas de novo sem enxergar, sem ouvir e sem o auxílio de nenhum de nenhum desses dois sentidos, condicionado até que meu corpo fosse a única na qual eu pudesse confiar para me sair vivo de qualquer situação.

Desenvolvi-me: com dez anos, era um menino magro, mas musculoso, e muito ágil. Era estranho, no espelho, o contraste entre meu rosto ainda de criança com meu corpo que, sozinho, me atribuiria uns bons anos a mais em uma estimativa. 

Todavia, nada comparado a Kris. Com seus treze anos, era largo como uma porta e tinha ombros enormes, de forma que podia perfeitamente ser confundido com um maior de idade caso se olhasse com pouca atenção. E à medida que seus treinos também continuavam — treinamentos obscuros dos quais ele se recusava a me ceder qualquer detalhe —, tornava-se mais e mais diferente do Kris que se deitara na cama comigo e beijara minha testa num momento de delírio sonhador. Ele já não era mais a única pessoa que eu tinha — Sehun, de insistência em insistência, também criara para si um espaço seu em minha vida —, mas era a única que me parecia de certa forma fundamental, de forma que suas ações muito me magoavam.

Tudo começou em uma de nossas poucas tardes livres — faltava energia no dormitório e os tios resolveram suspender os treinamentos — quando, ao escorregar para me deitar no colo de Kris, como já o fizera milhares de vezes, fui impedido por sua mão firme na minha orelha, suspendendo minha cabeça a alguns centímetros de distância de sua coxa.

— Minhas coxas doem, Zitao.

E tudo bem. Endireitei-me e segui com a nossa conversa.

No dia seguinte, ao me dar bom dia e zombar da minha cara de panda sonolento, Kris não bagunçou meus cabelos como já lhe era de hábito. E, no momento do almoço, sentou-se a quase um metro de mim, inclinando-se na direção oposta em todas as minhas tentativas de aproximação. Essas coisas não me incomodaram muito a princípio — após anos, eu já aceitara que Kris era uma pessoa de humores — e assim, aos poucos, Kris conseguiu estabelecer tacitamente distâncias bem definidas entre nós.

Em poucas semanas, eu já não me sentia confortável para tocá-lo de maneira alguma.

As risadas e brincadeiras foram diminuindo de intensidade também e, ocupado demais com meus próprios treinos, mal notei o modo como Kris passou a evitar meus olhos. Foi um processo lento, gradual e premeditado, o nosso afastamento, coroado pela noite na qual Kris sentou-se na ponta do meu colchão para dizer, em um tom seco:

— Eu não quero mais que você venha dividir cama comigo.

Pisquei sonolento e, após um longo bocejo, perguntei:

— Mas por quê?

— Eu já não sou mais criança, Zitao. — Vi-o apertar as mãos uma contra a outra. — E você... ainda é. Não é bom passarmos tanto tempo juntos. Eu... sou um adolescente agora, tenho que agir como um.

Meus olhos começaram a arder.

— É por isso que você não gosta que eu chego perto de você? Que não brinca mais comigo?

Ouvi-o hesitar.

— Sim. Eu sou um adolescente — repetiu, menos para mim do que para si mesmo. — Não dá para ficar dando moral para crianças agora...

— Você não quer mais ser meu amigo?

O silêncio durou, muito, cortado apenas pelas minhas tentativas de engolir meus soluços e, por fim, pelo suspirar cansado de Kris, que se curvou em si mesmo quase como que em autoproteção antes de murmurar:

— Não é assim. Ainda quero ser seu amigo. Só vamos ser amigos de uma forma diferente, agora.

— Tudo bem, então.

Não estava tudo bem, e Kris sabia, mas não tentou me impedir quando me levantei da minha cama e saí correndo até a de Sehun, deitando-me ao seu lado e deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por meio de soluços baixinhos e tímidos. Toda a movimentação acordou o pobre Sehun, que dormia pacificamente, e mesmo no breu do cômodo, senti o modo carinhoso como ele me olhava, porque era assim que Sehun olhava para  _todo mundo._

Ele ainda não passara pelo experimento — os tios diziam que seu corpo não estava pronto, mas que logo estaria — e todo o dormitório parecia estar apreensivo com essa ocasião. De alguma forma, o carinho por Sehun era a única coisa comum a todos nós.

— Ei — murmurou ele, encontrando minha mão no escuro e a apertando com força. — O que aconteceu?

— Kris está sendo um adolescente idiota.

Sehun considerou minha resposta por um momento.

— Mas todos os adolescentes não são idiotas?

— Eles são?

— São, não? Não sei. A moça do abrigo costumava dizer que sim, e ela estava sempre certa. Então devem ser, né?

— É — concordei, me sentindo um pouco melhor. Apertei sua mão em resposta. — É. Deve ser.

 

>><< 

 

Muito pouco mudou na prática em relação a Kris e eu: no fim, as conversas ainda eram as mesmas, embora as interações fossem bem diferentes. O distanciamento físico ainda estava ali, assim como o emocional — era como se houvesse a todo momento um vidro entre nós, transparente o bastante para permitir o entendimento das palavras, mas tangível o suficiente para ser uma barreira. Eu não sabia atravessá-la e, depois de um tempo, simplesmente deixei de tentar. O tempo se encarregou de desbotar as lembranças mais vívidas que eu tinha de nossa dinâmica anterior — eu tinha dez, anos, afinal, tudo é líquido quando se é uma criança — e, ao fim, as saudades já não incomodavam muito. Havia um senso de melancolia, às vezes, que me assaltava quando encarava sua cama do outro lado do quarto ou sentia vontade de tocá-lo, mas nunca durava.

Quando fiz onze anos, as portas do dormitório se abriram para um rosto novo pela primeira vez desde Sehun e, entre os meninos há anos sedentos por qualquer novidade, a chegada de Jongin foi uma espécie de sensação. Havia motivo: ele era lindo, fofo, encantador. Simpatizei com ele imediatamente. Esses detalhes, porém, não me chamaram tanto a atenção como uma característica sua em particular, sobre a qual atravessei o dormitório para discutir com Kris:

— Ele é um adolescente — apontei, medindo as distâncias entre nós ao abordá-lo. Kris não estava olhando para a movimentação na porta do dormitório, mas em reação às minhas palavras, endireitou-se para fazê-lo. — Ele não é? Igual a você?

Vi Kris encarar a silhueta de Jongin em uma contemplação que durou um minuto inteiro.

— É... Ele é sim.

Na manhã seguinte, Jongin e Kris se sentavam juntos no café da manhã e eu, pela primeira vez em anos, escolhi uma mesa vazia para ocupar. Não precisava mais da proteção de Kris, afinal — mesmo que eu não tivesse causado nenhum incidente desde a chegada de Sehun, todos ali ainda me ignoravam. Àquela altura, penso que a maioria nem se lembrava mais o porquê; só o fazia pela força do hábito. Já agiam daquela maneira há tanto tempo que não sabiam fazer diferente.

Todos, claro, menos Sehun.

— Ei — disse ele, escorregando com sua gororoba para se sentar ao meu lado no banco. — Fazendo o quê aqui?

— Jongin também é um adolescente, acho que Kris está tentando conseguir a amizade dele. Será que ele é idiota que nem o Kris?

Sehun encarou a mesa onde os dois se sentavam e riu.

— Não sei. Tomara que não, né? Ninguém tá muito feliz com isso, também, o Kris roubou o Jongin de todo mundo. Repara nas caras. — Havia de fato uma chuva de olhares azedos direcionados para Kris e Jongin, mas ambos pareciam completamente ignorantes do fato. — Os meninos falaram pro Jongin não chegar perto nem de você, nem do Kris ontem, mas o Jongin desobedeceu lindamente. Gosto dele.

Fiz uma careta.

— Não entendo qual é a coisa de só conversar com um lado dormitório. Você vem se dividindo entre eu e eles tem anos!

— Sim, mas eles não gostam, e ficam me dizendo que você vai me matar alguma hora. Que vai congelar meu coração ou sei lá o quê. E quando eu digo que você não faz mal pra uma mosca, ninguém acredita. — Deu de ombros. — Acho que não são só adolescentes que são idiotas. Crianças podem ser idiotas também.

— Todo mundo é idiota, Sehun.

Nos entreolhamos e demos uma risadinha.

— Todo mundo é idiota — concordou ele. — Inclusive você.

 

>><< 

 

Minha amizade com Sehun era uma coisa engraçada. Eu costumava gostar de detestá-lo, mas a insistência dele foi me vencendo aos poucos; desde a noite em que usei sua cama para esconder meu choro, tínhamos nos aproximado bastante. Começamos a passar boa parte do meu escasso tempo livre juntos, geralmente conversando na minha cama ou na dele, tudo sobre a desaprovação tangível de todos os nossos colegas — inclusive Kris. Não entendia suas caras feias quando ele mesmo já dissera gostar de Sehun, mas acabei concluindo que aquilo não era da minha conta.

Sehun era uma criança muito doce e espirituosa, que tinha sempre bons conselhos para dar, enquanto eu tinha, em resumo, nada para retribuir. Desesperadamente desejava poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas só podia oferecer a minha companhia, o que não era lá grandes coisas. Havia pessoas no dormitório que tinham muito mais a agregar para Sehun e por isso me surpreendi quando ele veio logo a  _mim_ pedir conforto em uma noite, o rosto pintado pelo rastro de suas lágrimas.

— Ei — soluçou ele. — Passei. Pelo experimento... Tá doendo, Tao, tá doendo tanto...

Arregalei os olhos.

— Mas como assim? Já foi? Como que ninguém ficou sabendo?

— Eu não quis contar — gemeu ele, se encolhendo em uma bolinha no colchão. — O tio me disse, mas eu não quis contar, não quis deixar ninguém preocupado. Doeu, Tao, doeu tanto, tanto... Tá doendo muito, muito. Quando vai passar? Eles disseram para eu não gritar, para eu ser um bom menino, e eu não gritei, mas eu quero muito, muito gritar. Tá...

Ele se engasgou de dor e eu me apressei para envolvê-lo em meus braços, dividido entre ralhar com ele por ter sido um pedacinho de merda e não contado para ninguém e fazer coisas nojentas como beijar para sarar. Decidi por me manter imóvel, apertando Sehun com força enquanto ele gritava contra a pele do meu peito, tendo espasmos e contorceres que eu não me lembrava de ter sofrido na época do meu experimento. Teria algo dado errado e, por isso, Sehun estaria reagindo mal? Sehun iria morrer? Suei frio pensando nisso, mas não disse nada; apenas apertei-o com mais força, esperando que com aquilo conseguisse amenizar pelo menos um pouquinho da dor que sentia.

Sehun chorou e gritou até molhar a frente da minha roupa inteira com suas lágrimas e saliva. Era meio nojento, mas quando vi seus soluços minguando aos pouquinhos, não senti nada além de um profundo alívio. Sehun parecia bem vivo, apesar de pálido, e ao tocar seu peito, senti o coração que batia freneticamente por baixo. Vivo, vivo. Estava bem vivo.

— O meu não doeu desse jeito — murmurei baixinho, com medo de assustá-lo e provocar outra crise de choro. — Doeu na hora, não depois.

— Eles... Eles testaram uma máquina nova. Comigo. Disseram que é... diferente. Nem sei quais são meus poderes ainda... Se eu tiver poderes. Tá doendo tudo, tá queimando, ardendo, é como se...

E começou a chorar novamente.

Aquela foi uma noite difícil, porque Sehun não dormiu e, por conseqüência, eu também não o fiz. A dor ia e vinha em ondas: durante seus picos mais altos, Sehun gritou até não agüentar mais, ao fim tendo energia apenas para ganidos fraquinhos; nos seus períodos de trégua, conversávamos baixinho sobre coisas idiotas, eu falando todo tipo de besteira apenas para distraí-lo. Quando Sehun finalmente pegou no sono, amanhecia do lado de fora, e eu me sentia tonto, duro e meio dolorido. Minhas articulações reclamavam a cada movimento, algumas estalando e me arrancando gemidinhos de dor, mas não me deixei abalar. Levantei e, deixando Sehun adormecido em minha cama, comecei as atividades do meu dia.

— Você fez muito bem — disse Kris naquela mesma manhã quando me sentei à mesa, e havia algo de amargo em seu tom, algo que me fez encará-lo com mais atenção, mas Kris não me olhou de volta. — Ele está melhor?

— Está, acho. Pelo menos dormiu. Espero que não dê nenhum problema durante o dia... Não vou estar aqui, vou ficar morrendo de preocupação.

— Eu disse que você ia gostar dele, não disse? — cuspiu, fazendo uma careta.

Franzi-lhe o cenho.

— Sim, você disse. É ruim ter sido verdade?

Daquela vez, Kris arriscou-me um olhar de esguelha.

— Não, não é não. — Pausa. — Você fez muito bem. Sério.                     

Esperei que dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Kris parecia ter dado o assunto por terminado, então dei de ombros.

— Obrigado.

Alguns dias depois, Sehun, livre de toda a dor, descobriu que podia controlar o vento. Não teve as mudanças de humor típicas de todos os outros — continuou sendo o mesmo menino doce de sempre —, mas a noite que passamos acordados juntos dividindo sua agonia pareceu nos unir de uma maneira incrível. Após aquilo, Sehun se tornou mais meu do que de todos outros.

Era uma coisa idiota para se orgulhar — o fato de que alguém, por livre espontânea vontade, preferia passar mais tempo comigo do que com os idiotas que me detestavam —, mas, no fim, eu me orgulhava sim disso. E muito.

E foi naquele laço que me apoiei quando, passados alguns meses, assisti a Kris abraçar Jongin, rir com Jongin, brincar com Jongin e chamar Jongin para dividir a beliche com ele — enfim, quando assisti a Jongin se tornar para Kris o que antes eu fora. Se Kris me substituía com um adolescente boboca que nem ele, ok; eu pelo menos tinha Sehun, que era alguns meses mais novo, mas era uma criança muito, muito legal. E que me dava todo o valor que eu nem mesmo pensava merecer.

 

>><< 

 

Eu tinha acabado de completar doze anos quando os tios resolveram que era a hora de me colocar para usar meus poderes — e assim meu treinamento, que vinha alcançando os níveis esperados, começou a ir velozmente ladeira abaixo. Eu desprezava meus poderes e, mais do que isso, os temia como nunca temera nenhuma outra coisa antes; ainda sonhava, às vezes, com o quarto congelado, o rosto morto das pessoas, e com a sensação de solidão que o parar do tempo forçava sobre mim. Não queria experimentar aquilo novamente.

E assim, eu resistia.

As punições não eram brandas; muitas vezes deitei na cama de Sehun com o corpo em enorme dor, marcas de socos e feridas de armas a decorar minha pele, engolindo minhas lágrimas com a força do meu próprio orgulho; outras vezes, eu apenas deixava as lágrimas escorrerem, silenciosamente desejando que eles finalmente desistissem de me fazer controlar algo que eu não queria — nem podia — controlar. O tempo não existia pra ser manipulado, eu argumentava; o tempo não existia para ser um brinquedo.

E ninguém me ouvia.

— O que é isso no seu braço? — perguntou Kris em uma manhã enquanto cutucava Jongin na cama de cima para que acordasse. — É um corte?

— Sim. — Dei de ombros. — Aconteceu no treinamento... Acidentes.

Ele se aproximou, porém, pegou meu braço entre suas mãos, o primeiro contato físico que tínhamos em  _anos,_ e o levantou, analisando a extensão de cicatrizes na pele com uma careta. Levantou minha blusa, dando de cara com cicatrizes na barriga, também, e quando curvou-se, viu a quantidade de marcas que eu tinha na pele. Quando se endireitou, parecia possesso.

— O que estão fazendo com você, Zitao?

Dei de ombros mais uma vez, encarando a madeira atrás da cabeça de Kris com interesse.

— Coisas do treinamento, eu já disse.

— Isso não é coisa de-

— Ei, o Jongin acordou, olha — interrompi, me livrando de seu aperto com um arranco e recuando bem uns dois metros. — Tá na hora de começar o dia... — Olhei em volta e sorri ao ver que Sehun também já estava de pé. — Vou lá no Sehun. Tchau, Kris!

Senti seu olhar queimando em minhas costas, mas não me virei para trás em nenhum momento. Não queria e nem podia; se Kris me pressionasse, mesmo com a distância que ele impusera entre nós, eu falaria tudo. Ele não deixara de ter aquele poder sobre mim, no fim das contas, embora estivesse optado por não usá-lo mais.

Ele não tocou mais no assunto, mas pelas semanas que se seguiram, senti seus olhos sobre mim o tempo todo, fazendo careta para as minhas feridas abertas, torcendo a boca para a extensão de cicatrizes. Kris até fazia menção de se aproximar, às vezes, mas a presença quase unânime de Sehun na minha cola parecia impedi-lo e eu não entendia nada. Sehun nunca fora um obstáculo entre nós antes e o fato de que passara a ser me levava a reflexões nostálgicas.

Sehun era um ótimo amigo — mas não era Kris.

Acumulei cicatrizes e ex-treinadores fracassados, mas ainda não conseguia me forçar a usar meus poderes, muito menos a controlá-los; o medo que eu tinha deles chegara ao ponto de superar meu medo do sangue e da dor. A situação chegou num impasse, finalmente resolvido pela chegada de um novo tio e de uma abordagem diferente. A violência continuou, mas ganhou um novo aspecto: o psicológico.

— Você é um inútil mesmo — dizia ele, me rondando como uma cobra, seus olhos cheios de maldade. — O que você sabe fazer além de choramingar e dar despesas? Estamos pagando pela sua vida aqui, Zitao. Você devia ser mais grato e nos dar o que queremos.

— Mas eu vou destruir tudo!

— Você bem que poderia, não poderia? O que você sabe fazer de bom? Mas não se trata de destruir tudo, Zitao, é de fazer o que mandamos. Será que você não consegue seguir uma simples ordem?

Eu não conseguia. O tal tio, porém, se recusava a desistir, e a cada treinamento, as humilhações ficavam piores e mais pesadas — ecoavam na minha cabeça durante a noite e levavam embora meu sono, deixando-me mais e mais nervoso e estressado. Nem a influência positiva de Sehun ajudou daquela vez; suas palavras gentis não me atingiam, afetado pela impressão de que eu era realmente um completo inútil, de que eu não servia para nada.

O que eu estava fazendo ali, afinal? Não sentia fome; perdi muito peso em poucos dias, e minhas maçãs do rosto encovadas só serviam para reforçar a ideia de que não havia nada positivo para ser apontado ao meu respeito. Eu não conseguia usar meus poderes, eu detestava meus poderes, eu queria nunca ter passado por aquele maldito experimento. Ninguém me perguntara o que eu queria! Eu tinha sido jogado ali para controlar algo que simplesmente não.podia.ser.controlado, estava sendo punido por isso e, pior: comecei a achar que era merecido.

Era como uma corda sendo puxada, forçada até o ponto onde, inevitavelmente, atingiria seu limite e se romperia. O que aconteceu quando o tio me colocou de joelhos no chão da sala, duas semanas de noites mal dormidas e humilhações depois, e se ajoelhou do meu lado, sussurrando baixinho em meu ouvido:

— Você não se cansa de ser assim, Zitao? Um pedaço de merda? Deve ser por isso que seu pai te vendeu por uma ninharia, não é? — Arregalei os olhos e ouvi-o dar uma risadinha. — E por isso que ninguém do dormitório gosta de você. Te humilharam, lembra? Bateram e te contaram mentiras. Mas você mereceu, não mereceu? Quem disse que você merecia amor? Até mesmo aquele seu amigo, Kris... Até ele não te quer mais por perto. — Comecei a tremer e tentei levar as mãos até os ouvidos para tapá-los, mas o tio me impediu no meio do caminho. Continuou a sussurrar: — Olha só. Seu pai não te quis, seus colegas de dormitório não te quiseram, seu amiguinho não te quis... Para que você vale?

— Para com isso — balbuciei. — Só para com isso, para com isso... O que você quer para parar com isso?

— Usa seus poderes, Zitao. Você pode provar que eu estou errado... Ou pode provar que todas as pessoas que não te quiseram porque você é um completo inútil estão certas. O que você quer, Zitao? Será que você consegue tomar a escolha certa pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?

Foi o que bastou.

— Chega!

O grito ecoou pela sala, pela cabeça e eu me encolhi, esperando por mais uma zombaria ou um comentário maldoso... Que nunca veio. Confuso, me endireitei e olhei em volta, constatando, com pânico, que eu tinha feito aquilo — que eu tinha parado o tempo — e gritei mais uma vez, encarando minhas mãos vazias com desespero e ódio. Eu não sabia como desfazer aquilo, eu não sabia, não sabia...

Corri para fora da sala de treinamento em direção ao dormitório, vazio àquela hora do dia, todos os meninos em seus respectivos treinamentos, e nem pensei antes de me jogar na cama de Kris, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e deixando que minhas lágrimas o encharcassem. A solidão de ser o único para quem o mundo ainda girava era pesada demais até mesmo de imaginar; eu mal conseguia desenhar o pensamento na minha cabeça sem que uma nova onda de choro viesse, arrancando-me soluços e lamentos até o ponto da completa exaustão.

Não percebi em que momento meus poderes pararam de funcionar, preso em uma repetição doentia de ódio e autopiedade. A voz de Kris veio como um eco da minha própria consciência, um delírio, e eu mal acreditei quando percebi que ele estava realmente ali, encarando-me com algo de irreconhecível em seus olhos. Não tive coragem de olhá-lo de volta; não me considerei digno disso.  Havia alívio a correr por minhas veias — eu não estava mais sozinho, pelo menos —, mas este logo foi suplantado por uma onda de auto-retaliação. Por que eu tinha que ser tão fraco? Por que eu não conseguia controlar meus poderes como todo mundo do dormitório conseguia?

Não reagi quando Kris se deitou na cama e me abraçou, mas a doçura de sua voz ao perguntar, baixinho,  _o que houve?,_ teve o efeito parecido ao abrir de uma comporta. Entre soluços quebrados e murmúrios mortos, contei tudo: o treinamento, as punições, as humilhações que eu ouvira, como eu me sentia aos nos vermos tão distantes enquanto ele se tornava mais e mais próximo de Jongin, tudo. Foi um esforço de estresse muito grande, colocar tudo para fora, e a certo ponto, desisti de cavar mais na lama das coisas que me incomodavam.

— E é isso que eu sou — balbuciei, piscando em meio às lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer. —- Um inútil... O que eu faço de bom, Kris? Nada, nada... Nem meu pai...

— Ei, Zitao — chamou Kris, estalando a língua com a minha falta de reação. — Ei. Zitao... Olha pra mim. Olha pra mim, Zitao. — Eu não me movi, porém, e ele acabou tendo que escorregar pela cama para nivelar nossos rostos, segurando minhas bochechas entre suas mãos com a mesma delicadeza com a qual se toca obras de arte, coisas valiosas. Não tive coragem de encarar seus olhos; chorei com ainda mais força. — Ei... Eles não sabem o que dizem, Zitao. Eles não sabem, tudo bem? Não deixem que te digam pra você o que você é baseado na única coisa da qual você tem medo. — Ele beijou minhas lágrimas, uma a uma, nas bochechas por onde escorriam, até que meus olhos estivessem completamente secos e, pela primeira eez naquela noite, nossos olhos se encontrassem. Sorriu. — Não deixem que te digam que você não é especial, Zitao, porque você é. Você é uma pessoa muito especial.

Quis retrucar que ele não me achava tão especial assim — que tinha nos afastado, que tinha me substituído por um amigo melhor, que eu não tinha sido valioso o suficiente para mantê-lo ao meu lado... Mas eu precisava ouvir aquelas palavras, precisava de um pouco do amor de quem eu mais o queria e, assim, não o impedi: deixei que Kris repetisse o quanto eu era especial, em uma voz baixinha e hipnótica, até que o sono finalmente me dominasse. 


	3. O terceiro beijo

Os dias converteram minhas lágrimas primeiro em indignação, depois em raiva, e esse parecia ser todo combustível de que eu precisava: em poucas semanas, meu treinamento com os poderes finalmente começou a andar. Eram avanços pequenos, mas significativos — congelar as asas de uma borboleta, acelerar o ciclo de vida de uma flor, recuperar a vitalidade de carnes estragadas —, todos feitos sob o olhar satisfeito do tio, completamente ignorante do ódio que os poucos ia cavando seus caminhos dentro de mim.

Era um processo lento e, assim, muito mais perigoso do que eu lhe dava o crédito, porque ao invés de querer socar portas e gritar e bater o pé como uma criança, eu passava todo o meu tempo livre sonhando acordado com coisas ruins — tios mortos e sangue nas mãos e a satisfação de cobrar o preço pelas palavras sob as quais fora humilhado um milhão de vezes. Era quase uma obsessão; sob o peso do trauma, aquela foi a minha válvula de escape.

Não fiz nada, porém, e as semanas se transformaram dois meses. Eu mal parava no dormitório, pois o tio, empolgado com meus avanços, me fazia treinar até o ponto do quase desmaio todos os dias; eu sempre voltava depois que todos já estavam dormindo e mal tinha energia para me jogar ao lado de Sehun e ouvir um “boa noite” fraquinho antes de desmaiar.

Em uma dessas noites, enquanto tropeçava até a cama de Sehun, fui desviado de meu caminho por um puxão no braço. Armei um grito, mas desisti tão logo reconheci a silhueta de Kris na escuridão, cada vez mais alto, mais largo e mais parecido com o adulto que eu não conseguia imaginá-lo sendo — era sempre estranho encará-lo, agora, porque Kris estava na fase onde os meninos espicham como ervas daninhas e intervalos curtos como os de uma semana já eram suficientes para torná-lo novamente estrangeiro aos meus olhos.

A situação em si já era esquisita — desde a noite em que Kris me colocara para dormir, não tivéramos tempo para qualquer interação —, mas o desenrolar dos atos conseguiu deixá-la mais bizarra: sem dizer nada, Kris nos deitou na cama e, me abraçando como se eu fosse um boneco de pelúcia, dormiu. Mal tive tempo de abrir a boca para argumentar antes de ouvir seus ressonares, que, em sua cadência hipnótica, me induziram ao sono em dois tempos.

Ele fez isso no dia seguinte, também, e em todos os que se seguiram. Eu queria impedi-lo, bater o pé, exigir que eu não era um maldito saco de batatas, mas me sentia muito cansado para aquele tipo de confronto, então apenas me deixava levar. As noites de sono eram boas, pelo menos. Na única vez que consegui abrir a boca, perguntando:

— Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Porque eu quero — foi a resposta.

E não devia ter sido suficiente, eu juro, mas, sendo eu a criança iludida e carente que era... Foi.

— Ele está roubando você de mim — acusou Sehun, sem parecer muito bravo, porém, durante um café da manhã. — Só por que ele chegou primeiro e é um adolescente ele acha que pode fazer essas coisas?

— Acho que nós também já somos adolescentes, não?

— Sei lá, somos? — Ele deu de ombros. — E o que fazem os adolescentes além de serem idiotas?

Refleti.

— Sei não, você vai ter que perguntar isso pro Jongin ou pro Kris. Eles que sabem.

— Hmm, vou perguntar pro Jongin, então.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

— Por que não o Kris?

O olhar que Sehun me enviou era a encarnação da mais pura maldade:

— O Kris já é seu. Tô querendo um adolescente só para mim também.

Foi a primeira vez na vida em que ruborizei, me engasguei e quis me enterrar no chão de vergonha, tudo sob o olhar divertido de Sehun e o cenho franzido de Kris lá do outro lado do cômodo, o qual eu não vi, mas conseguia  _sentir_ na minha nuca. Naquele dia, cheguei para treinar rindo igual um idiota — e, em retrospectiva, penso que foi por causa disso que tudo se desencaminhou.

 

>><< 

 

O tio que me treinava e os tios que treinavam os outros meninos resolveram, do nada, que estava na hora de começarmos a realizar todos os nossos treinamentos em conjunto — que estava mais do que na hora de o dormitório interagir dentro da aprendizagem. Fomos notificados de que tudo começaria a dali duas semanas e a recomendação foi “ _se preparem” —_ o que, da sua própria maneira, todos nós fizemos.

— Não acredito que vou ver o Chanyeol usar os poderes dele de fogo pela primeira vez — empolgou-se Sehun. — E tem o Baekhyun com os poderes de luz e... Imagina que legal o Joonmyun transformar o lugar em uma piscina pra gente nadar? Vai ser ótimo! Aí eu faço um ventinho para a gente e...

— Não sei o que eles querem — confessou Kris contra a raiz de meus cabelos. — Com esses treinamentos, digo. Não é coisa boa, Zitao, acredita em mim.

Eu, por minha vez, não sabia o que pensar. Com a progressão do meu treinamento, as humilhações do tio responsável por mim haviam diminuído bastante, e eu temia que a presença do dormitório inteiro revivesse sua vontade de me colocar para baixo; contudo, também me empolgava com a ideia de passar um pouco mais de tempo com meus amigos. O saldo final era de incerteza.

No dia marcado, estávamos todos muito nervosos. Os tios tinham nos dividido em duplas e, para minha infelicidade, meu par era Jongdae, que olhava para mim com seu maldito sorriso de gato como se pudesse me engolir inteiro. Desejei ter dado a sorte de sair com Kris ou Sehun, e amarguei isso até o momento em que um dos tios parou no meio do cômodo, olhou para todos e disse, com um sorrisinho:

— Lutem uns contra os outros. E quem perder... Será punido. — O choque foi geral e, quando viu que ninguém se moveria, ele bufou. — Anda logo. Lutem uns contra os outros usando o que aprenderam no treinamento! Quem perder será punido pelo próprio treinador. Vocês querem isso? — Silêncio. — Acho que não.  _Lutem!_

Mal tive tempo de piscar antes que um raio viesse direto na minha cabeça e a inconsciência, gentil, tomasse as rédeas da situação.

— Você mal  _piscou_ — sibilou o tio quando fui reanimado. — Eu não estou te treinando para ser inútil desse jeito, Zitao. Você não me envergonhe assim!

_Lutem!_

Joonmyun criou uma bolha de água em volta da minha cabeça e me debati com a falta de oxigênio, tomado pelo desespero, até finalmente desistir. O garoto foi coroado como o vencedor com uma risada e eu não derramei nenhuma lágrima quando, naquela noite, o tio se ajoelhou do meu lado para dizer:

— É o desempenho de um milhão de wons, né, Zitao? Você não aprende e não muda. Você estava indo tão bem... É para me provocar isso, é?

_Lutem!_

Tentei correr de Baekhyun, usar minha agilidade a meu favor, mas com seu poder de luz, ele criou clones de si mesmo e, na confusão causada por eles, acabei sendo vencido mais uma vez. O jeito que ele me olhou, caído no chão, tentando segurar as lágrimas, era puro desprezo. Onde estava o medo que todos eles tinham sentido por mim há tantos anos? Morto por todos os meus fracassos? Eu continuava sendo ignorado pelo dormitório todo por desprezo, simplesmente? Mas eles não haviam tentado afastar Sehun de mim dizendo que eu o congelaria?

— E você acha que eu não contei pra todo mundo o fracasso que você foi durante o treinamento, Zitao? — zombou o tio, quando verbalizei aquelas perguntas entre soluços. — Eles sabem controlar os poderes deles, você não consegue aprender. Ou melhor, Zitao, você consegue, mas não  _quer._ Pare de me envergonhar ou você vai ser obrigado a tomar providências. E você não vai gostar.

Quando cheguei naquela noite, Kris estava adormecido e Sehun também. Ambos tinham vencido todas as batalhas que haviam lutado até o momento; por que eu era um amigo tão inútil? Eu não queria lutar, simplesmente não queria. Não gostava, não me sentia confiante para isso; uma coisa era parar as asas de uma borboleta, outra era aquela solidão... De um mundo vazio. Eu não suportava aquilo — as humilhações, a dor física das batalhas que eu perdia, a inveja de ver meus amigos se saírem bem enquanto eu mal conseguia manter meus confrontos equilibrados durante um tempo mínimo...

 _Lutem!_ Derrota.  _Lutem!_ Derrota.  _Lutem!_ Derrota. Humilhação por cima de humilhação. Era o inferno — mas sempre conseguia ficar pior.

 

>><< 

 

No treino do dia em que tudo mudou, eu inicialmente tinha sido pareado com Taeyong, um dos meninos mais novos do laboratório cujos poderes se resumiam a gelo e geadas fortíssimas. Ele vinha em um strike — dez vitórias seguidas, contando — e eu já tinha aceitado a minha derrota quando meu tio se intrometeu entre nós e disse, o tom de troça:

— Não, não, Taeyong, você merece um adversário melhor. — Seu sorriso escorria veneno pelas bordas. — Vá lutar com o Minseok. Para você, Tao...

E ele empurrou Sehun para a minha frente.

Nos entreolhamos. Sehun estava sério, mas seus olhos sorriam e eu soube que estava tudo bem; ele provavelmente me venceria pegando leve e eu não faria esforço nenhum para impedir, porque Sehun também estava em um strike e eu não seria a pessoa a tirar-lhe esse orgulho. Relaxei minimamente, preparando-me para o sinal, mas ele não veio — e quando olhei em volta, descobri por que.

Cinco tios seguravam Kris, imobilizando-o no meio do cômodo, enquanto meu tio descansava a lâmina de uma faca contra seu pescoço. Havia casualidade no ato, quase como se ele estivesse numa roda com os amigos ao invés de ameaçando a vida de alguém, e uma inocência aguda no piscar de suas pestanas. Me senti congelar. Não. Não podia ser.

— Se você perder, Tao, ele morre.

As palavras doeram ao serem forçadas para fora:

— Então... eu não vou lutar.

Um outro tio apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Sehun e deu uma risadinha.

— Então ele morre.

— Mas... — Eu recuei alguns passos, me abraçando como se isso fosse, de alguma forma, me proteger do absurdo da situação. — Eu...

— A única chance sua é vencer Sehun, Tao — continuou meu tio, a voz leve. — Você sabe o que precisa fazer. Seus pais não te amavam, te venderam, e ninguém aqui gosta de você... Só esses dois. Se você não pode fazer bonito e parar de me humilhar, você pode perfeitamente me orgulhar para salvá-los, não? — Quando continuei a não me mexer, vi-o deslizar a ponta da faca pelo pescoço de Kris com um pouco mais de força, filetes vermelhos se insinuando pela pele. — Não é ele que você ama, Tao? Não é na cama dele que dorme todas as noites? Quanta perversão, Tao. Você faz coisas que só um adulto deveria fazer, mas não consegue executar uma brincadeira de criança, que é o que eu estou te pedindo. — Seus olhos endureceram. —  _Lute,_ Zitao.

Não consegui me mexer. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, minha mente se recusava a processar a situação. Não. Não.

—  _Lute,_ Zitao.

E quem eles pensavam que eram para fazer aquilo?  Para me tirar as únicas coisas boas que eu ainda possuía? Vermelho escorria pelas bordas da minha visão e tudo de repente estava mais nítido, mais vivo, as cores mais vibrantes, o ar mais pesado, pesado o suficiente para me fazer ofegar. Um, dois, um, dois. Eu podia fazer aquilo... Se eu quisesse.

Sim, o tio tinha razão. Eu podia fazer o que eu bem entendesse.

Foi fácil manipular o tempo naquele único instante — desacelerá-lo enquanto eu me aproximava, passo a passo, medindo o que eu ia fazer, tirava a faca da mão do treinador e testava seu peso em minha mão. Estava afiada o suficiente para cortar ao meio fios de cabelo e eu ri, me divertindo com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Tudo era um borrão maníaco de ódio e euforia.

Fiz questão de deixar o tempo voltar a correr — eu, que ainda não tinha aprendido ainda a fazê-lo muito bem — antes de, com a faca na mão, investir contra o tio uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, tantas vezes necessárias para eu perdesse a conta. Bebi do sangue que escorria, do rosto que desbotava, dos gritos que minguavam, bebi do silêncio que permaneceu e, quando tudo pareceu demais, regurgitei-o na forma da gargalhada mais gostosa que já dei — uma que ecoou pelo cômodo, pelos rostos assustados de meus colegas, pelo arregalar dos olhos dos outros tios, pela imobilidade do rosto de Kris e pelo desespero no grito de Sehun.

Uma que ecoou por mim mesmo — com tanta força que talvez tenha tirado algo de lugar.

O inferno começou ali. Eu só não tinha como sabê-lo ainda.

 

>><< 

 

A primeira vez em que a cena se repetiu, a euforia ainda elevava meus sensos e eu nem notei o que acontecia direito; ri diante do esguichar do sangue, do desespero do tio, e girei de alegria em torno de mim mesmo. Ele não podia mais me humilhar, não podia ferir as pessoas que eu amava — eu estava livre, livre, livre...

Quando a cena se repetiu pela segunda vez, estranhei, e na terceira, comecei a me preocupar. Na quarta, comecei a sentir o pinicar do desespero e, na décima, tentei me libertar pela primeira vez, percebendo talvez na vigésima quinta que não havia jeito. Era uma jaula temporal, uma perturbação, a concretização do meu pior pesadelo, concluí quando vi o tio morrer pela quadragésima ou qüinquagésima vez — o tempo não existe para ser controlado.

E se forçado... Ele se rebela e pune.

Meu castigo era muito claro: à medida que a euforia amainava, detalhes grotescos da cena pareciam desabrochar, contribuindo para torná-la uma tortura pior do que já era. O cheiro do sangue, a expressão de Sehun, o  _barulho_ que a faca fazia ao entrar e sair do corpo do tio, o  _cheiro_ de morte, a aura de desespero no ar, minha própria expressão maníaca, descontrolada, como a possessão de um demônio. O que eu tinha me tornado? Me recusara a lutar tantas e tantas vezes, aguentara toda a humilhação do meu próprio jeito, porque a luta era algo que não me vestia — para então  _matar_ alguém daquela maneira?

Quando perdi a conta, comecei a chorar, e gritei até perder a voz. Me contorci, tentei escapar da sala, da cena, dos meus próprios olhos recheados de sangue que eu assistia matarem e matarem como num espelho amaldiçoado, mas mais do que uma jaula, de alguma forma, eu tinha me enfiado em um labirinto — se eu abrisse a porta e saísse da sala, do lado de fora, o que me esperava eram a porta e a sala... Novamente. Para onde eu fosse, o que eu fizera estava lá. O mundo se tornara aquele único pecado, aquele ínfimo momento de descontrole que colocava tudo a perder.

E eu estava sozinho. Sozinho, sozinho, sozinho...

Tentei arrancar a faca da minha própria mão, mas a cereja do bolo era que eu não podia fazê-lo — todos os personagens da cena não eram tangíveis para mim. Eu, um fantasma no meu próprio passado, só podia observar e aguardar que o tempo achasse minha punição suficiente — que finalmente aquilo tudo acabasse. Quantas vezes eu dissera a mim mesmo que não queria o tempo... E o mais triste a se perceber, com aquilo, era que ele provavelmente não me queria também. Tínhamos sido forçados juntos. Nunca daríamos certo, nunca, nunca.

_Zitao..._

A voz veio como um sopro, um sussurro, e no meu estado de fadiga, mal lhe dei atenção; provavelmente era mais um detalhe da cena que eu não tinha prestado atenção antes. Depois de centenas de repetições, eu já tinha absorvido todo o acontecimento, praticamente, mas algumas miudezas ainda se faziam notar de vez em quando.

_Zitao..._

_Zitao..._

— Zitao!

E, num sopro de ar fresco ou em um furacão, tudo se desfez em areia; a cena se desmantelou diante dos meus olhos e, como se eu estivesse sendo puxado por uma espécie de corrente, vi o tempo avançar em relances diante dos meus olhos. Pessoas gritando, pessoas lutando, vários tios mortos, tios vestidos com roupas diferentes entrando no cômodo, os outros meninos sendo levados de volta e eu, arrancando de onde estava para uma escuridão que durou pouco mais que um segundo para se desfazer entre o abrir de meus olhos.

A primeira coisa que registrei foi o peso da mão que apertava a minha e à qual apertei de volta com força, reconfortando-me na textura áspera da pele — algo sólido, tangível,  _real._ A segunda foi o rosto de Kris, que me encarava com algo parecido com apreensão em seus olhos, vidrados em cada movimento que eu fazia como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Era meio enervante, mas eu não tinha forças para apontar isso; bem da verdade, não tinha forças para mais nada além de sentir um maremoto de alívio e desespero, transbordado através das lágrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto.

— Ei, ei — sussurrou ele. — Acabou, Zitao. Estamos livres. Acabou laboratório, acabou treinamento, acabou...

Quis perguntar o que ele estava dizendo, o significado daquilo, mas quando finalmente consegui ultrapassar a barreira de lágrimas, tudo o que saiu da minha boca foi um murmúrio débil de:

— Eu o matei, Kris. Matei, eu não devia ter feito isso, eu o matei, está tudo errado, eu... Eu não devia ter feito isso, Kris, eu não devia, não dev-

— Devia. — A voz, firme e dura com uma emoção que não reconheci, me pegou de surpresa; calei-me e lhe assisti levar minha mão até sua boca e beijar lentamente a ponta de cada um dos meus dedos. Arregalei os olhos. Aquilo me trazia uma sensação engraçada; de repente, senti uma vontade imensa de chorar mais uma vez. O que estava acontecendo, por Deus? — Devia sim. Você fez certo. E quer saber? — Ele largou uma mão e deu a volta para pegar a outra, repetindo o mesmo ritual sem desviar os olhos de mim em nenhum momento. — Eu teria feito a mesma coisa por você, Zitao.

Minha voz não era nada mais alto que um sussurro:

— Teria?

— Sim, eu teria — respondeu, no mesmo tom. — Mas acabou, Zitao. Pode descansar agora. Acabou.


	4. O quarto beijo

— Logo depois que você matou ele, os outros tios já pararam todas as atividades e jogaram a gente para dentro do dormitório, sabe? Você desmaiou pouco depois de começar a rir. Nós ficamos lá dentro, meio agoniados, aí o Jongin, sabe, o amigo do Kris? Ele pode teleportar, aí ele teleportou para a sala onde você estava e ouviu eles falarem de sacrificar você — explicou Sehun.

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde meu despertar e aquela era a primeira vez que Sehun me visitava. Não vou dizer que não estranhei sua ausência, mas assim que ele entrou pela porta e vi seu rosto todo remendado de cicatrizes, a coisa pareceu bem clara para mim: algo tinha acontecido, algo  _grave,_ e as palavras de Sehun só pareciam contribuir para a minha inquietação.

— E aí?

— Aí eu fiquei muito puto, porque todo mundo deu de ombros e ficou “fazer o quê, né”? Comecei a gritar, muito revoltado, e então o Kris finalmente abriu a boca para falar com todo mundo e a coisa mudou de figura, sabe? — empolgou-se ele. — Foi algo assim: “eles vão fazer isso com ele, e quem garante que não vão fazer conosco também caso nós os desobedecermos?”, “nós temos poderes, eles não, porque continuamos a ser humilhados?”, enfim, ele falou um monte de coisas legais e todo mundo ficou super inspirado. Começamos a falar de como os tios humilhavam a gente, como eles nos puniam, e foi subindo aquela rebeldia? Algumas horas depois, combinamos de lutar e fomos.

Arregalei os olhos para ele.

— Só assim? “Foram?”

— É. Não foi tão fácil quanto estávamos esperando, os tios não tinham poderes, mas sabiam brigar. Eu tô todo machucado, por exemplo, e vou ficar com um monte de cicatrizes na cara por ter sido irresponsável. O Kris quase perdeu a perna, teve que fazer um monte de cirurgias, enfim... Mas deu tudo certo. O Jongin conseguiu chegar na parte de fora e foi teleportando todo mundo para lá também, e a gente fugiu. Agora estamos protegidos pelo governo e todo mundo sabe da verdade.

— Que verdade?

— Que éramos cobaias para um experimento da Red Force — disse Sehun, tremendo um pouco. — Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nessa empresa antes, mas pelo que as tias do abrigo me contaram, ela faz armas e outras coisas. Tinha todo um plano de transformar a gente em armas de guerra com essa coisa dos poderes, e tudo mais... Os jornais estão revoltados! Tá todo mundo revoltado, na verdade. O governo ainda está vendo o que vai fazer... Enquanto isso, nós fomos divididos em abrigos. Vários abrigos.

— Ah... — Pisquei, tentando digerir o fluxo enorme de informação. Eu matara um tio, havia acontecido uma revolução, estávamos todos livres, Sehun tinha um rosto deformado agora e... — Mas espera. — Hesitei. — Faz quanto tempo que eu estou aqui... desmaiado?

O rosto de Sehun assumiu um ar dolorido.

— Dois meses.

Sentei-me na cama de uma vez só, e a velocidade do movimento me trouxe uma nova onda de vertigem; gemendo, deixei-me cair novamente no travesseiro, tentando criar algum sentido para aquilo.

— Dois meses?

— Dois meses — confirmou. — Estávamos achando que já era, que o jeito como você parou o tempo naquele dia... Foi incrível, inclusive, sabia? — Ele se interrompeu e fez uma careta. — Desculpa. Estávamos achando que o jeito como você fez aquilo tinha estragado seu cérebro. Nenhum dos médicos soube identificar muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Parecia um coma, mas seu corpo estava ótimo, só que você não acordava... Eu nem acreditei quando o Kris foi lá no meu abrigo avisar que você tinha acordado. Fiz o Jongin me trazer aqui quase que na mesma hora. — Sehun se remexeu, inquieto. — Ficam me dizendo para deixar você quieto, mas eu quero realmente te abraçar. Você matou a gente de susto, Tao. — Ele pegou minha mão e apertou com força entre as suas, me arrancando um gemidinho de dor. Sorriu. — Feliz por você estar de volta.

Quis lhe contar o que acontecer na minha cabeça naqueles dois meses — falar sobre meu interminável pesadelo —, mas os olhos de Sehun brilhavam de esperança e a coragem me faltou. Entre minha cabeça que girava e a sensação de que o mundo era uma poça de areia movediça, porém, ainda tive força o suficiente para lhe enviar um tímido sorriso.

— Eu também estou feliz por estar de volta — murmurei, olhando para nossas mãos unidas. —  _Eu acho._

 

>><< 

 

— Sehun disse que você criou uma revolução lá no dormitório — disse eu, a guisa de cumprimento, quando Kris veio me visitar no dia seguinte. — Que nós éramos experimentos de guerra.  É verdade?

Kris me encarou por quase um minuto antes de responder:

— Sim. Éramos. Agora não sabem muito bem o que fazer conosco. Vai ter um processo na justiça e, nesse meio tempo, vamos ficar divididos em abrigos. Não sei para onde você vai quando sair do hospital... Provavelmente não para o meu. — Ele fez uma careta. — A trupe da alegria ficou toda no abrigo junto comigo, mas longe do dormitório, eles são muito quietinhos. Chanyeol quase morreu, o Jongin errou na hora de teleportá-lo, ele caiu de uma altura de uns cinco metros. Ficou todo quebrado, agora ele e o Baekhyun não se desgrudam mais. — Outra careta. — Foi duro.

— Imagino... — murmurei, encarando minhas próprias mãos em sua movimentação inquieta. — E o que vai acontecer quando isso tudo acabar?

— Não sei, Zitao. Temos que esperar o que o governo vai fazer... — Ele bagunçou meus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu. — E não sabemos quanto isso vai demorar. Para o dormitório nós não voltamos, mas o resto...

— Seu abrigo é muito longe?

Me odiei pela nota de manha em minha voz, mas pelo erguer de suas sobrancelhas, Kris pareceu encontrar alguma diversão naquilo e bagunçou meus cabelos novamente, olhando pela janela com uma espécie de saudade.

— Do hospital? Não. Mas não sei onde você vai ficar, eu já disse... Não que isso seja um problema. Se o Jongin descobrir onde é, o Sehun faz ele te buscar e te levar para onde você quiser. — Kris sorriu consigo mesmo. — Sehun é um menino muito poderoso.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

— E desde quando Sehun e Jongin são amigos assim um do outro? Eles nem conversavam direito lá no dormitório!

Kris suspirou.

— Eles ficaram no mesmo abrigo, Zitao. Já são dois meses, né? E sobre a questão da intimidade... — Riu para mim como quem guarda um segredo. — Acho melhor você perguntar para o Sehun, não? Ele vai saber te falar direitinho... Eu acho.

 

>><< 

 

Sehun não soube: quando lhe perguntei o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Jongin, tudo o que recebi foi uma crise de engasgo, um rosto muito vermelho e tentativas escancaradas de uma desconversa que acabei comprando. Eu não era burro, no fim das contas — fui jogado em um abrigo quase na fronteira de Seoul com Incheon, longe de todo mundo, e sempre que Jongin trazia Sehun para me ver (ou o contrário), havia algo no modo como ambos interagiam que trazia ânsias de vômito.

Eram mãos juntas, olhos nos olhos, um abraço aqui, um ali, uma risadinha, um corar de bochechas e eu sentia como se, no meu tempo de coma, tivesse sido teletransportado para outra dimensão, uma onde tudo estava completamente fora de lugar.

Logo me acostumei, porém — tanto com a relação estranha de Sehun e de Jongin, quanto com o mundo do lado de fora do dormitório, completamente diferente de tudo com o que eu já tinha vivenciado. Enquanto o processo judicial corria, o governo cumpriu com as suas obrigações em relação a nós do jeito que a lei o obrigava: éramos alimentados, ganhamos roupas novas, fomos matriculados em escolas e começamos a viver novamente em sociedade, apesar de todos os estranhamentos. Aprendi finalmente a ler, a escrever, a fazer contas, e embora essas coisas fossem legais, me sentia frequentemente deslocado e triste. Kris estudava longe e, como já tinha idade, arranjara também um emprego de meio horário; com o passar dos meses, o tempo que tínhamos para passar juntos se tornou quase inexistente. E Sehun, embora estivesse na mesma escola que eu, era mais novo; não dividíamos os mesmos horários.

O pior, porém, era dormir sozinho. A sensação de uma cama vazia era algo que não experimentava fazia anos e meu corpo simplesmente não se acostumava; eu passava noites alterando entre revirares, insônias nervosas e pesadelos onde sempre retornava à cena da morte do tio, acordando suado e ofegante com medo de me perder mais uma vez naquela bolha e nunca mais acordar. As olheiras se acumulavam, a falta de calor humano doía, o abrigo era ruim — as outras crianças me temiam, para variar — e a situação de limbo me deixava estranhamente inquieto. O que aconteceria conosco?

Oito meses depois do meu despertar, veio o resultado: a Red Force foi condenada a pagar uma pensão indenizatória vitalícia à todas as crianças afetadas, além de também bancar check-ups médicos de rotina para nós a cada seis meses. As substâncias usadas nos experimentos tinham viés cancerígeno, concluiu o governo, e o desenrolar de nossa saúde teria que ser acompanhado de perto para o resto da vida.

— É muito dinheiro — exclamou Sehun no dia da decisão judicial, sentando-se do meu lado no refeitório com olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante. — Muito, muito, muito dinheiro! E pro resto da vida! Sabe o que significa isso?

— Que você vai pegar o dinheiro e usá-lo para se casar com o Jongin e adotar três crianças?

Sehun ficou da cor de um tomate e avançou para me dar um tapa, do qual eu escapei por pouco entre acessos de riso.

— Não! — ele quase gritou. — Nós não estamos... — E então em um sussurro mortificado: —  _Namorando,_ ainda. Ainda não rolou...  _beijo,_ nem nada. Ele diz que eu sou muito novo.

Dei de ombros.

— Bem, você tem treze anos. Isso parece novo para mim.

— Você tinha treze anos também até uns dois meses atrás, seu maldito!

— Mas agora tenho quatorze, me respeite.

— Não é isso! — choramingou, quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, e ergui minhas mãos em um gesto de desistência. — Enfim. O Jongin estava me explicando. É muito dinheiro, mas a gente não pode mexer nele, porque somos menores de idade... Para conseguirmos mexer nele, temos que nos emancipar.

— Emancipar?

— É. É tipo virar adulto, só que antes da idade, sabe? Aí tem que juntar uns documentos. A gente não pode, somos novos... Mas o Jongin pode, e é bem rápido. E tem como a gente colocar ele para ser responsável pelas nossas contas também, sabe? Que aí ele tira o dinheiro para nós. E ele disse que aí a gente pode morar juntos!

Ergui-lhe uma sobrancelha.

— Nós quem?

— Eu, você e ele! Não é uma ótima ideia? Dá para a gente passar mais tempo um com o outro e sair dos abrigos que são horríveis. Não agüento mais abrigo, honestamente... A gente bem que podia morar juntos mesmo, não podia?

Podíamos, sim, e a ideia não era ruim, não, mas se eu parasse para pensar, não era exatamente aquilo que eu queria — segurar vela para Sehun e Jongin. Se fosse para eu morar com alguém, essa pessoa sempre seria Kris. Depois de prometer para Sehun que eu pensaria no caso, implorei para que ele convencesse Jongin a me levar até Kris para que pudéssemos conversar. Já fazia quase dois meses que não tínhamos o menor contato e eu estava remoído de saudades e esperança.

Kris não pareceu surpreso de me ver ali naquela noite. Na verdade, até sorriu quando apareci tremendo nos braços de Jongin — eu detestava os teleportes, embora reconhecesse sua utilidade —, abrindo um espacinho para que eu deitasse com ele na cama e observando-me tropeçar com as palavras como quem simplesmente sabe. Não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos; ao invés disso, foquei-me na gola de sua camiseta.

— Por que o nervosismo, Zitao?

— Por que você não me procura?

— Eu já te disse que não tenho tempo — argumentou ele, a voz seca. — Estudo, trabalho. Quando chego, só quero dormir. Era muito mais fácil lá no dormitório, na verdade. Aqui eu preciso me policiar o tempo inteiro para não usar meus poderes e assustar alguém. Você não tem esse problema?’

— Não... — Suspirei. — Na verdade, eu ficaria feliz se nunca mais precisasse usar meus poderes para nada. Eu... — Hesitei. Ninguém além de mim sabia do pesadelo que foram os dois meses de coma; tinha a impressão de que as pessoas se assustariam se eu dissesse e, para mim mesmo, a experiência de reviver todos aqueles eventos em voz alta se assemelhava demais ao cutucar de feridas com uma faca. — Nós vamos ganhar muito dinheiro, para o resto da vida, com essa coisa da pensão. O Jongin falou que pode virar adulto mais cedo e aí pegar o dinheiro do Sehun para ele. Pros dois morarem juntos. Eu... — Precisei lutar para fazer as palavras saírem: — Eu quero morar com você, Kris.

Fez-se quase um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

— Ah, então era isso. — Ele riu enfim, bagunçando meus cabelos com a palma da mão. — Eu sabia que o Jongin ia contaminar o Sehun com essas ideias... Eles são quase marido e marido agora, né, Zitao? Gosto disso. O Jongin é um cara muito doce e, em idade mental, esses três anos de diferença entre ele e o Sehun não valem muita coisa. Acho que vai ser legal. Mas... — Ouvi-o suspirar. — Eu não vou poder morar com você, Zitao.

Aquelas palavras foram a prova de que até as rejeições mais doces podem doer — senti-as como um soco na minha cara.

— Por quê?

— Por que eu vou embora, Zitao. Vou pra China.

— Embora? — repeti como um idiota. — Mas por quê? Fazer o quê na China? A China é muito longe, Kris!

Kris riu por entre suas respirações.

— É porque é de lá que eu vim, Zitao. — Atrapalhou-se com as palavras por um momento. — Você lembra que, quando chegou no laboratório, todo mundo tinha medo de mim? É porque eu fui o primeiro. Eu fui vendido para a Red Force com quatro anos, eu acho, e eu passei por todas as etapas de teste antes de o experimento começar. Eu  _cresci_ na Red Force. Quando todas as crianças começaram a ser colocadas no dormitório, lá já era a minha casa, eu já tinha os poderes, e eu usava esses poderes para deixar bem claras as minhas vontades. Como a cama só para mim, por exemplo. — Reuni coragem o suficiente para encarar-lhe rosto, surpreendendo-me com sua expressão: Kris parecia quase nostálgico. — Eu fui o primeiro e tudo o que eu sei sobre mim é que me compraram na China. Eu não sei nem meu nome verdadeiro, Zitao. Kris é o nome que me deram no dormitório. Eu... — Hesitou. — Eu quero saber. De onde vim, quem me vendeu. Meu nome. Quem sou eu? Eu quero saber.

Não consegui evitar o tremor em minha voz:

— Eu sei o que você é. Você é meu melhor amigo...

Kris me observou por um momento, curvando-se na cama para descansar os lábios no topo da minha cabeça em um beijo longo, e quando falou, as palavras fizeram cócegas contra minha pele:

— Sim, Zitao, eu sei... E eu sou. Eu sempre tive um ponto fraco por você, sempre, desde o começo. Com essa voz de manha e essa carinha, você pode ganhar o mundo, sabia? — Soltei um risinho abatido. — Mas não é você, Zitao... Eu não sei nem qual é o meu nome verdadeiro, entende? Isso me deixa louco. Eu quero entender... Por que me venderam? Quem me vendeu? De onde eu vim? Eu mal consigo dormir pensando nessas coisas.

Durante um longo tempo, o silêncio se esparramou entre nós, pesado como um cobertor; eu quase conseguia tocá-lo.

— Você... — Afastei-me um pouco para fitá-lo e perguntar, em um murmúrio: — Vai demorar?

Ele respirou fundo.

— Vou... Eu acho. A China é enorme, não é? É como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro. Eu tenho meus poderes para me ajudar, mas... — Mordeu o lábio, encarando um ponto qualquer atrás do meu rosto com interesse. — Eu  _vou voltar,_ eu prometo. Mesmo que demore. Mas eu  _preciso_ saber quem eu sou. Não dá para seguir em frente assim. Eu achava que o dormitório era a minha casa, tinha essa certeza, mas agora eu não tenho certeza de mais nada. Nada.

— E vai me deixar aqui sozinho? — Pisquei em meio ao borrão das lágrimas, sentindo-as escorrerem por minhas bochechas, a garganta se apertando ao ponto do quase sufocamento. Doía engolir, doía respirar e doía mais ainda olhar para Kris e perceber que ele  _também_ chorava, porque eu nunca, nunca, em todos aqueles anos, tinha o visto derramar uma única lágrima. — Vai embora e vai me deixar aqui? Eu só servia quando eu estava no laboratório, é isso? Você mal tem conversado comigo nos últimos meses e agora me diz que está indo embora! Você não quer ser mais meu amigo, é isso?

Kris me apertou contra si e, em uma cena talvez familiar  _demais,_ deixei-me chorar contra o tecido de sua camisa, o corpo tremendo sob a força dos soluços e engasgos. Eu já tivera Kris e o perdera para Jongin; agora que o tinha de novo, ele escapava pelos meus dedos. Era assim que sempre seria? Eu, tendo sempre que aproveitar meus momentos com ele na espera de que Kris decidisse que tinha coisas melhores para se dedicar?

— Não, não, não — protestou ele quando finalmente em acalmei. — Não é assim! Nós não precisamos perder contato, podemos continuar conversando. Não tem nada a ver com você, tem a ver comigo! — Kris escorregou na cama e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, forçando nossos olhares a se encontrarem. Parecia firme e decidido. — Eu não estou fugindo. Estou tentando fazer uma coisa por mim, pela minha felicidade. Você entende? Eu preciso disso, Zitao. Eu estava trabalhando para juntar dinheiro, mas agora saiu essa pensão e isso vai me ajudar muito. Vou voltar, eu já disse. Você acredita em mim?

Silêncio.

— Sim — balbuciei enfim, tentando evitar seus olhos e fazendo uma careta ao não conseguí-lo. — Eu confio.

— Então é só esperar. — Vi-o se aproximar, ainda mantendo meu rosto fixo entre suas mãos, e a realidade do que estava acontecendo me alcançou um pouco tarde demais. Arregalei os olhos, o coração voando dentro do peito, meu corpo congelando como se um balde de água gelada estivesse se derramando em minhas veias, e tive a impressão de ter morrido quando os lábios de Kris tocaram os meus em um selo singelo. Ele também tinha os olhos abertos e, enquanto eu processava a textura da sua pele contra a minha, tentei gravar a fogo os detalhes dele em minha memória: a cor de seus olhos, o comprimento de suas pestanas, o calor de suas mãos, o cheiro de sua pele. Kris estava indo embora... — Eu volto. Prometo. E vê se não me abandona também, hein? — disse ele, ainda próximo demais para a minha saúde. — Não vamos perder contato, Zitao. Não é porque eu vou embora para a China que eu preciso sair da sua vida, ok?

 _Ok_ , eu disse. O que mais eu podia dizer, afinal?  _Ok_.

Kris embalou meu choro até que eu dormisse, mas tive pesadelos e, no meio da madrugada, descobri que o sono não me visitaria mais naquela noite. Assim, fiquei deitado, paradinho, ouvindo as respirações regulares de Kris e pensando no que eu tinha feito de errado para que todo mundo me abandonasse. Primeiro meus pais, depois Kris. Quanto tempo demoraria para que Sehun também fosse embora? Eu não conseguia nem  _imaginar_ aquilo sem que lágrimas amargas voltassem a escorrer. O amanhecer me encontrou chorando; Kris, quando acordou, encontrou a cama vazia.

Kris me procurou depois daquilo, mas fugi de suas tentativas como gato foge d’água e, um mês depois quando ele, emancipado e com o dinheiro de sua primeira pensão nas mãos, entrou num avião e foi embora para a China, eu não estava no aeroporto.

Estava em meu quarto, chorando.

As últimas lágrimas que chorei em um bom tempo — mas isso são detalhes.


	5. O quinto beijo

— Eu tenho a impressão de que ninguém pode me amar — disse, sem coragem de subir os olhos para a psicóloga do outro lado do cômodo. — Meus pais me venderam pro laboratório...  Por um milhão de wons. O quão ninharia foi isso? Os dois viciados em droga, morreram de overdose ou o caralho a quatro, não me importo. Mas eu me importo com o fato de que ninguém parece gostar realmente de mim.

— Você não tem amigos, Zitao?

— Eu... — Hesitei. — Tenho. Tenho o Sehun, ele foi vítima do experimento junto comigo. O Sehun e o... namorado dele, Jongin. Jongin não é meu amigo, mas nós três moramos juntos e eu gosto dele na maior parte do tempo. E... tem o Kris. Mas o Kris foi outro que foi embora, então não sei se conta, sabe?

Silêncio.

— Quem é esse Kris?

— Ele era outro amigo meu no dormitório. Mas ele foi embora para a China... Longa história. Nós não temos mais contato.

— Não? E por quê? Hoje em dia existe tecnologia, distâncias não são mais um problema.

Encarei minhas mãos apertadas uma contra a outra com interesse.

— Sim, não são mais um problema. Mas eu não  _quero_ mais conversar com ele. Não temos mais nada em comum, não temos mais o dormitório para unir a gente. Caminhos separados, sabe? Mas... Eu sinto falta dele. Queria que ele voltasse.

— Queria?

Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

— Queria, sim. Ele é a pessoa de quem eu mais gosto no mundo inteiro...

 

.

 

— E como está você, Zitao?

A psicóloga — Mei — sorriu, seus olhos gentis. Começava a gostar dela, apesar de saber que nossa relação só existia em razão do tratamento pago a mim pela Red Force. Genuinamente, sorri de volta.

— Bem, eu acho. Eu estava andando na rua, indo para a escola com o Sehun, aí vi uma loja de roupas e tinha umas coisas no manequim... Umas coisas bem bonitas, sabe? Um casaco com uma parte fofa, uma calça jeans... Passei em frente uma loja de celulares, também. Sehun quer comprar um smartphone.

— E...?

— E eu não sei, sabe? Eu tenho ido na loja todos os dias para admirar a roupa... E eu e o Sehun ficamos namorando os smartphones. Parecem muito legais! Já vi alguns meninos da escola mexendo com eles.

— E por que não compram? Vocês têm dinheiro, não têm?

— Temos... — Brinquei com meus dedos por um instante. — É estranho poder comprar, sabe? Lá no dormitório não podíamos ter nada. Eu ainda sinto como se não pudesse ter nada. Mas são roupas tão bonitas... Jongin comprou um computador e colocou internet lá em casa, estamos aprendendo a mexer juntas, e eu descobri que tem gente que ganha a vida usando roupas legais em blogs, essas coisas. Tirando todos, viajando. Isso é uma coisa que seria impensável pra mim no dormitório.

— Você pode ser um blogueiro se você quiser, Zitao. Na verdade... — Ela se inclinou para frente, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, e sorriu. — Essa é parte legal de estar aqui do lado de fora. Você pode fazer praticamente qualquer coisa que você quiser. Então por que não comprar roupas legais e tirar fotos para colocar na internet? Você é um menino muito bonito, Zitao. — Piscou um olho. — Tenho a impressão de que as pessoas vão gostar de você.

 

.

 

— Eu vi que você fez o blog — disse Mei a guisa de cumprimento enquanto eu me jogava na poltrona, suspirando. — E vi muita gente te elogiando também... Adorei as roupas. Muito fashion, você.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Sério? — Ela confirmou com a cabeça e eu dei uma risadinha, coçando a nuca e encarando o ar condicionado com interesse. — Ah, obrigado, acho. Comprei um punhado de roupas. Vou precisar de um guarda roupa novo, Sehun disse que vai convencer o Jongin a nos deixar escolher um. É ele que tira as fotos... Comprou um smartphone que tem uma super câmera e está se divertindo muito.

— Isso é bom. E você, comprou um smartphone?

— Comprei, mas ainda não sei mexer. Tô brigando com ele... — Tirei o celular do bolso e exibi-o para Mei Fiz uma careta. — Sehun leva mais jeito com essas coisas, disse que vai me ensinar depois. Ele é bom fotógrafo, não é? As fotos ficaram ótimas.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Ele é um bom fotógrafo, mas o modelo é bem bonito também. vamos dar todos os méritos, não é mesmo, Zitao?

— Hm... — Senti meu rosto queimar. — Não me acho tão bonito assim não, mas...

— Ah, mas você é. Eu vi alguns comentários lá no blog.

— Não é assim que me enxergo!

— Então a gente vai achar um jeito de você se enxergar de uma maneira diferente e melhor, o que acha? O mundo é um lugar bem mais legal quando a gente gosta da gente mesmo. E você é realmente um menino muito bonito. Vai ser um homem muito bonito quando for um homem também, aposto. O que você acha, é um trato?

— Tá. Ok. É um trato. Por onde começamos?

 

.

 

— Eu usei meus poderes por engano semana passada — lamentei em um murmúrio abatido. — Fiz o quarto entrar em looping, o dia não passava, o sol não girava, era... Pareceu o dia lá do dormitório. O Sehun que me acordou, mas eu fui grosso com ele e ele agora não está conversando comigo... Fui grosso com o Jongin também. E com a professora lá da escola, peguei um castigo. Com o moço da cantina... Fui grosso com todo mundo, tô muito estressado, eu não sei o que fazer.

— Isso começou agora? Assim, do nada?

— Sim! Quer dizer... — Refleti por alguns minutos. — Não. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa meio estressada lá no dormitório também. Não no sentido de bravo, mas no sentido de...

— Ansioso?

Suspirei.

— Sim... Eu acho.

— E o que você fazia para acabar com esse estresse?

— Eu não tinha tempo de pensar nesse estresse, na verdade. Eu treinava o dia inteiro. Agilidade, força, essas coisas. Sempre chegava morto demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de dormir.

— E você gostava desses treinamentos?

— Sabe que eu nunca parei para pensar nisso? — Cocei o queixo, considerando a ideia. — Se eu gostava ou não? Era uma coisa familiar para mim, acho. Enquanto meu treinamento era só parte física, era... Rotineiro. Eu era bom nisso, eu sabia que eu era bom nisso, e eles me fizeram ficar ainda melhor nisso. Começou a dar errado quando meus poderes entraram na reta. Eu morro de medo dos meus poderes, não queria usá-los... Mas não sei como controlá-los.

— Se essa é uma coisa em que você é bom, então porque você não volta a treinar? Não do mesmo jeito, claro, mas volta a fazer atividade física? Pode ser bom para você ficar menos estressado e, aí, controlar melhor seus poderes.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

— Isso não vai adiantar.

— E tem como você saber se você não tentar?

— Não adiantava lá no laboratório, porque vai adiantar aqui?

Mei revirou os olhos, mas sorriu com doçura.

— Porque não é a mesma coisa. Lá você era obrigado. Se você der uma chance para uma nova atividade física, será uma escolha sua e, assim, você pode optar por aquilo que tem mais a ver com você. Há muito o que você pode fazer! Mas eu acho que wushu tem mais a sua cara.

— Acha?

— Acho. Meu irmão pratica desde... sempre, e como ele gosta muito... Pratica kung fu, no caso. Eu conheço algumas coisas, não tudo, mas pelo que você já me contou, acho que vale a tentativa. O máximo que pode acontecer é você não gostar, mas tem tanta opção que não é um problema: você continua procurando até encontrar algo que dê certo com você. Que tal?

— Hm... Ok. — Fiz uma careta. — Onde o seu irmão pratica, então?

 

.

 

— E como anda o wushu, Tao?

— Bem, eu acho. Mas você já me perguntou isso semana passada e... na outra semana de antes também. Não é como se alguma novidade tivesse acontecido.

Mei deu uma risadinha.

— Nenhuma novidade, Tao? Mesmo? Eu vi a sua foto com aquela menina no blog...

Senti minha cara queimar tão forte que temi, por um curto segundo, meus olhos se transformarem em omeletes.

— Não é nada do que você está pensando! — engasguei. — Ela é... é...

— Eu não tô pensando nada, Zitao, não estou aqui para apontar o dedo na sua cara. Fico feliz que você esteja fazendo mais amigos e incluindo eles nos seus hobbies. Isso é bom, sabia? Sehun tira as fotos, seus amigos viram modelos, isso é legal.

— Não... — Respirei fundo uma, duas, três, dez vezes, sentindo as palavras presas na garganta. — Não é amiga. É namorada. É minha namorada, Kyunghee.

— Aaah, sério? — Ela arregalou os olhos e, quando confirmei com a cabeça, bateu palmas, sorrindo largo. — Isso é ótimo. Como ela é? Como você a conheceu?

— Ah... — Minhas mãos se apertaram suadas uma contra a outra. — Ela é do wushu também. Colega minha. Um doce de pessoa... Ela é do meu grupo de amigos lá no wushu. Ela se declarou para mim e eu resolvi dar uma chance? Ela também gosta de moda. A gente dá certo.

— E você gosta dela?

O silêncio se estendeu por um momento talvez longo demais.

— Gosto. — Suspirei. — Gosto sim.

 

.

 

— E o namoro, Zitao? Como anda?

Revirei os olhos.

— Semana passada eu tinha três meses e uma semana de namoro, agora tenho três meses e duas semanas. Nada mudou.

— Tenho certeza que aconteceram coisas interessantes nessa última semana... — Mei sorriu. — Não me diga que não.

Refleti por um instante.

— Tá. Ok. Estamos querendo adotar um cachorro... Eu e ela. Eu achava que eu não ia gostar de cachorros, mas o Jongin adotou um e o Sehun também, e eles são tão fofos! Acho que vai ser legal.

Ela concorda com a cabeça.

— Cachorros são maravilhosos, não são? E podem fazer bem para você, essas fontes peludas de amor. Mas como vocês vão fazer? Vão adotar e o cachorro vai se revezar entre as casas de vocês? Vai ficar só na sua casa?

Fiz uma careta.

— Não sei... A gente tem brigado por causa disso. A gente tem brigado por causa de tudo, na verdade... — Massageei os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. — Sehun fala muito de borboletas no estômago e ele olha pro Jongin como se o Jongin fosse o sol na terra... E o Jongin retribui. É  _nojento_ morar com eles às vezes, isso porque eles ainda não começaram a fazer coisas  _de adulto_ ainda. Mas eu não sinto nada disso com a Kyunghee.

— Você não gosta dela?

— Gosto! — me apressei a consertar. — Mas... não do mesmo jeito? Eu não sei. Meu coração não acelera. Eu não suo frio... Eu gosto dela, mas do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Sehun, talvez, ou do Jongin. Ou dos meus outros amigos do wushu. E ela é uma pessoa tão legal, sabe? É doce, meio esquentada, mas é cheia de talentos. Merece o mundo. Não sei o que está acontecendo.

Mei pareceu considerar a informação por um instante.

— A gente nem sempre gosta romanticamente das pessoas que convivem conosco.

— Mas... Eu não gosto romanticamente de ninguém!

— Você só tem quinze anos, Zitao — consolou ela, rindo diante da careta que fiz. — Tudo bem, quase dezesseis. É jovem. Ninguém sabe tudo sobre o amor aos dezesseis anos.

— O Sehun-

— O Sehun é outra pessoa, com outra personalidade e outra vida. Cada pessoa tem seu próprio tempo. Não há nenhuma necessidade de querer apressar o seu.

 

.

 

— Eu vi o cachorrinho! É uma fofura. Qual o nome?

Estalei a língua. Àquela altura, já não deveria mais me surpreender com o hábito de Mei de acompanhar minhas redes sociais, mas a esperteza da mulher ainda conseguia me pegar de guarda baixa às vezes.

— Ainda não sei. Por enquanto eu, Jongin e Sehun estamos chamando ele de cachorro.

— Você vai chamar seu cachorro de cachorro?

— Ué, é um nome ruim? — Cruzei os braços. — Parece bem explicativo para mim.

— Existem pessoas que chamam seus gatos de ‘o gato’, então não, não é um nome ruim. Só imaginei que você com certeza iria querer pensar num nome chique para o bichinho.

— Quero chamá-lo de Candy.

Mei deu uma risadinha.

— Era  _esse_  tipo de nome que eu tinha pensado. Tem a sua cara. — Revirei os olhos e ela riu de verdade dessa vez. — E a namorada?

Fiz careta.

— Terminamos.

— E como se sente com isso?

— Bem. Livre. Não ficamos inimigos, ela ainda é mesma menina doce de sempre... Mas é melhor assim, acho. Não me sinto tão culpado agora.

— Ficaram amigos?

— Também não. Ela ficou magoada comigo, mas tudo bem, eu também teria ficado. Sei como é gostar de alguém e seus sentimentos não serem correspondidos... Mesmo que não do jeito romântico. — Crispei os lábios, temendo que minha voz começasse a vacilar. — Foi melhor assim. Pelo menos agora eu tenho o cachorro.

— E o cachorro você ama?

Não consegui deixar de rir frente a isso.

— Ainda não... Mas se continuar assim... Não deve melhorar.

— Então está bem.

 

.

 

— Zitao... O que houve?

Pisquei algumas vezes para Mei.

— Nada. O que te faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela revirou os olhos quase até a nuca e bufou.

— Você está sentado no sofá há quase dez minutos e a única coisa que soltou foram suspiros. O que houve, Zitao?

Droga.

— Tá, você me pegou. Houve algo. Sabe o Kris? O melhor amigo do dormitório que tinha ido para a China procurar as origens dele e encontrar a própria identidade? Pois é. Ele achou a identidade dele ou o caralho a quatro que ele estava procurando lá e... — Engoli em seco. — Vai voltar para a Coreia. Deve chegar essa semana.

— E isso é bom, não?

— Por que seria?

— Ele não é a pessoa que você mais gosta no mundo?

Fiz uma careta.

— Bem, é. Ou era... — Hesitei. — É esse o problema. Não foram dois meses afastados, foram dois  _anos._ E eu não conversei nada com ele nesse meio tempo. Não tive... coragem. Ele é uma pessoa diferente agora, como vou saber se eu ainda valho o tempo dele? Ele e Jongin têm a mesma idade, então ele é um adulto... Todo mundo sabe que adultos não têm tempo a perder com crianças. Ele já não gostava tanto de mim quanto eu dele quando éramos mais novos... E agora? O que vai ser?

Mei digeriu meu surto por um momento.

— Sim, ele com certeza mudou muito em dois anos... Mas você também mudou, não se esqueça disso. Você não gostava de moda, de cachorros ou lutava wushu quando vocês tinham contato... O mesmo tempo que passou para ele passou para você. Você pode perfeitamente decidir que não quer mais a companhia dele, também.

Senti vontade de chorar e me odiei por isso.

— Não tem como eu não querer a companhia dele. É o  _Kris._

— Você não sabe se ele ainda é uma boa companhia, Zitao. Pode ser, pode não ser.

— E agora? — Escondi a cara nas mãos. — Eu estava pretendendo fugir dele enquanto desse até ele desistir de me ver...

— É isso que você quer?

— Bem, não. Mas eu não quero sobrar, sabe? Ele e Jongin mantiveram contato nesse meio tempo. O Sehun eu não sei, né, bem capaz que sim também, o casal nem respira direito um longe do outro, mas... Sei lá. Não sei.

— E no que isso seria um problema? São seus amigos, Zitao, não estão aí para humilhar ou jogar coisas na sua cara e sim para serem seus amigos, ué. E a relação deles com Kris não tem nada a ver com a sua. Eles podem até te ajudar! Já que mantêm contato com Kris ainda, eles podem ajudar você a encontrar novos pontos em comum entre vocês dois.

— E se não tiverem mais pontos em comum?

— Então você aceita que ele não é mais um bom amigo para você. Mas você só vai descobrir isso se der uma chance para ele. Se der ruim... Não é como se você não tivesse outros amigos, não é mesmo?

— É... — murmurei, na falta de algo melhor para dizer. — É verdade.

 

>><< 

 

— Não sei porque você está tão nervoso — disse Sehun ao me ver ajeitar a gola do casaco pela provável vigésima vez. A parte fofa pinicava e, após fuxicá-la tantas vezes, a pele do meu pescoço parecia pegar fogo de tão ardida. — É só o Kris. Ele só está mais alto. Nada demais.

Encarei Sehun, que há muito tinha me ultrapassado em quase uma cabeça de altura, e fiz uma careta.

— Para você que comeu fermento demais e resolveu virar pé de feijão, talvez isso não faça diferença. São dois anos sem conversar, Sehun!

— Por que você quis! Ofereci para te passar o telefone só o quê? Umas duzentas vezes? Trezentas? Pelo amor de Deus, nunca vi pessoa tão covarde. Ele não vai te morder nem nada. Em comparação ao que ele era lá no dormitório, até dá para dizer que teve uma boa evolução. Fica tranqüilo. — Ele se aproximou e acariciou meu ombro de leve, curvando-se para me dar um beijo na festa. Sorriu. — Se ele fizer ou falar qualquer coisa que você não gostar, fala comigo que eu arranco a pele dele na base da ventada. — Sem me conter, dei uma risada a qual Sehun assistiu com gosto, os olhinhos fazendo suas características meias-luas. — Na escala de prioridade, ele está na última posição. Qualquer vacilo, ventada nele.

Era fácil para Sehun dizer quando a relação dele com Kris sempre fora de cordialidade fria, mas apreciei o esforço mesmo assim. Apesar de ter batido quase dois metros de altura e de ter deixado para trás o rosto de criança e o carisma que ele possuía — a cara de pastel era sua favorita no momento —, Sehun nunca deixava de ser um porto seguro para mim; fiz bico e cutuquei-o com cotovelo, vendo-o rir consigo mesmo antes de abrir os braços para que eu me encaixasse entre eles.

— Aproveitar você enquanto o Jongin não chega — resmunguei contra o tecido de sua camisa. — E venha com o discursinho do “meu namoradooon”.

— Não seja injusto, o Jongin nunca faz isso.

— Não faz, mas faz cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, o que é basicamente a mesma coisa. — Ouvi e senti as vibrações da risada de Sehun por seu corpo. — É bem verdade. Hora que ele voltar com o Kris, repara na cara que o menino faz. Nem o Candy, que é a manha em forma de cachorro, faz cara de piedade tão bem igual ao Jongin.

— Tao, ele não faz isso!

Fazia sim; quando Jongin brotou no meio da sala, trazendo Kris consigo, o bico da misericórdia estava lá, juntamente aos olhos de filhote, mas não prestei a eles muita atenção. Desvencilhei-me de Sehun, cruzei os braços e aproveitei o momento onde Kris, ainda desnorteado pelo teleporte, não tinha ainda me notado para encará-lo em uma análise breve.

Tinha crescido  _mais_ centímetros, estava mais largo. Havia brincos em suas orelhas, piercings em suas sobrancelhas, em sua boca; o rosto, mais anguloso, denotava o passar do tempo, também presente no ajeitar dos cabelos — penteados para cima — e dos olhos, duros como só alguém que viu de tudo em poucos anos pode ter. Havia cicatrizes novas nos braços, no pescoço e no ombro que me remetiam a cortes de faca.

No que Kris andara se metendo? Fiz careta, bufei e o ruído pareceu despertá-lo; Kris em um sobressalto,levantou a cabeça. E, pela primeira vez em dois anos, nos olhamos nos olhos.

O tempo pareceu parar e comecei a sentir um leve pânico. Eu tinha feito aquilo de novo? Meus poderes, eu não podia perder o controle dos meus poderes num momento como aquele, como eu sobreviveria repetindo um dos momentos mais desconfortáveis da minha vida tantas e tantas vezes? Após um minuto, porém, as feições de Kris se desfizeram em um sorriso — que, embora eu não tenha retribuído, me fez expirar um ar que eu não percebera estar prendendo.

O mundo ainda girava; enquanto ele continuasse a fazê-lo, todo o resto era suportável.

— Oi, Zitao — cumprimentou ele, a voz mais grossa do que eu me lembrava. — Quantos anos, não?

— Dois — respondi, dando de ombros. — Não são tantos assim.

— É muito tempo. — Seus olhos viajaram por meu corpo. — Você até parece um homem agora!

Revirei os olhos.

— Você também — cuspi de má vontade. — Está... mais alto. — Vi Sehun rir pelo canto do olho e senti vontade de matá-lo. Traíra. — E todo picado, também. Te colocaram no moedor de carne, Kris?

— Quase isso. — Os olhos dele brilhavam. — Você não acreditaria nas histórias se eu te contasse... O mundo lá fora consegue ser tão ou mais louco que o de dentro do dormitório.

Senti vontade de sorrir de volta; de me aproximar. De descobrir se seu abraço ainda me causava a mesma sensação de segurança, se ele ainda bagunçaria meus cabelos e beijaria minha testa em um ato de conforto. Se as coisas ainda seriam a mesmas ou se tudo o que eu conhecera de Kris tinha virado pó.

Ao invés, dei de ombros.

— Claro, claro. — Virei o corpo para me enfiar de volta em meu quarto e não sair de lá enquanto ouvisse a voz de Kris dentro da minha casa, ignorando as caretas gêmeas de Jongin e Sehun. — Um dia qualquer aí você me conta.

A porta fez um estrondo ao ser batida por mim, o que esperei ter sido recado o suficiente sobre o que queria: sossego. Naquela noite, dormi sozinho e com fome, o estômago roncando pelo cheiro de comida gostosa que vinha da cozinha, mas resisti bravamente; na madrugada, quanto todos os sons enfim cessaram, levantei-me pé ante pé para comer os restos frios deixados sobre o fogão junto a um bilhete onde se lia  _babaca._ Obra de Sehun, provavelmente.

Sempre detestei comida fria e aquela não foi diferente, mas me consolei com o fato de que tinha passado. Pronto, Kris voltara, eu conversara com ele, fora relativamente civilizado, acabou, fim da linha. Podia seguir em frente agora. Essa perspectiva, claro, não levava em conta a mente distorcida dos companheiros de apartamento que eu costumava chamar de amigos, o que percebi ser um erro quando, na mesma noite, Jongin brotou com Kris na sala novamente. E mais uma vez no dia seguinte. E de novo, de novo, de novo...

Ao fim de uma semana comendo comida fria e me isolando no meu quarto como um criminoso, me sentia uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Não queria reclamar com Jongin e Sehun — nem queria olhar para eles, na verdade, com seus sorrisinhos de prazer diante dos meus maus-humores durante o dia — e dar a eles a vitória de me ver ceder, mas estava quase. Tão quase que quando Jongin comentou, como quem não quer nada, no café da manhã:

— O que vamos fazer para o Kris hoje, Sehun?

Eu não me agüentei no meu próprio corpo. Fiquei de pé em um pulo e soquei a mesa, assistindo com prazer a madeira afundar sob a força da pancada, e dei uma risadinha ao ver as expressões igualmente chocadas do casalzinho. Bom. Muito bom.

— Por que vocês não admitem logo que vão botar o Kris para morar dentro aqui de casa? Eu posso perfeitamente juntar minhas coisas e procurar outro lugar, sabiam? Já tenho 16 anos, posso me emancipar e vazar daqui. Pelo amor de Deus, ele não tem vida além de vir jantar aqui  _toda noite_ não?

Jongin se recuperou do assombro com um esgar de desprezo.

— Ah, Tao, não temos culpa se você está sendo infantil. Ele é meu amigo também, sabia? Foi ele quem me deu a cama para dormir no dormitório, se você não se lembra, e me fez companhia quando cheguei. —  _Eu me lembro muito bem,_ quis dizer, fumegando de ódio.  _Eu lembro do ódio que eu senti da sua cara._ — Ele passou dois anos fora e não tem mais nenhum amigo além de mim aqui na Coreia, então... — Senti o impacto da frase como um soco na cara. Dei um passo para trás, depois outro, o mundo começando a virar gelatina à minha volta, mas Jongin não percebeu nada e continuou: — Eu vou continuar trazendo-o para jantar aqui  _sim_ e se você não puder lidar com isso, então realmente sugiro que procure outro lugar e-

— Jongin! — gritou Sehun sem olhar para ele, os olhos arregalados cravados em mim, que já não conseguia expirar e inspirar muito bem. O mundo desacelerou: vi com todos os detalhes o momento em que ele o rosto de Jongin perdeu a agressividade, a preocupação instaurada quando ele percebeu o que acontecia, o jeito como Sehun se levantou em minha direção, cada passo demorando uma pequena eternidade para se concretizar.

Estava acontecendo  _de novo_ e embora minha mente tenha coçado com o pânico — o velho e bom pavor da solidão —, algo em mim se manteve firmemente preso a realidade: lembrei-me de Mei, dizendo o quanto o esporte poderia me ajudar no controle dos próprios poderes, e também do meu mestre de wushu, explicando-me como fazer cada movimento, ajudando-me a entrar em sintonia com cada parte de meu corpo para a maior eficiência possível.

Um, dois, um, dois — respirei. Senti os dedos de minhas mãos, de minhas pernas, o escorrer de lágrimas intrusas na minha bochecha, senti o ar do grito de Sehun contra a minha pele e pensei, pela primeira vez desde que aquele poder tinha sido imposto sobre mim, que  _eu posso ser maior do que isso._ E fui: apertei os olhos, com força, sentindo a vertigem do mundo girante a minha volta, e quando os abri, o tempo voltava a correr normalmente.

Caí de joelhos no chão, respirando como quem acaba de correr uma maratona e piscando quando Sehun se ajoelhou na minha frente para envolver meu rosto com as mãos.

— Tao? Tao? Você está bem? Está me ouvindo? — Encarei Sehun e confirmei lentamente com a cabeça. — Eu vi você desassociando e...

— Está tudo bem — consegui me obrigar a dizer, respirando fundo algumas vezes para estabilizar os batimentos de meu coração. — Está... tudo bem, acho. Só... Um copo d’água?

Jongin, pálido como uma folha de papel e parado perto da mesa quebrada como quem não sabe o que fazer com o próprio corpo, apressou-se para satisfazer meu pedido, entregando-me o copo de água com as mãos trêmulas.

— Ei, ei, não precisa disso — tranqüilizei-o, tentando sorrir, engolindo todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só. Suspirei. — Tá tudo bem, foi só um susto.

— Mas eu-

— Não, Jongin, tá tudo bem. A culpa não é de vocês se eu me estresso por essas coisas. Eu estou mesmo sendo infantil, mas é complicado, sabe? Durante a maior parte da minha vida no dormitório, Kris era tudo o que eu tinha. E então, quando finalmente estamos livres, ele vai embora. É difícil vê-lo aqui novamente, eu sinto que eu perdi algo, que as coisas nunca mais vão voltar a ser como eram e eu sinto saudade disso, sabe? — Deixei-me cair no chão, encarando pensativamente o teto antes de fechar os olhos. — Vocês não entendem, porque sei lá como vocês se apaixonaram e têm um ao outro.

Fez-se silêncio por um instante.

— Eu fui insensível — admitiu Jongin, a voz suave. — Nós realmente queríamos que vocês se acertassem. O Kris tá bem mal com essa situação de não conversar direito contigo, ele sentiu muito a sua falta nesses dois anos e achou que, quando voltasse, tudo se resolveria. Vou ligar para ele e avisar que o jantar de hoje está canc-

— Não — interrompi, respirando fundo uma última vez antes de abrir meus olhos para encarar os de Jongin. — Não. Manda ele vir. Mas nada de jantar. Quero conversar com ele... Sem platéia, de preferência. — Fiz uma careta para Sehun, vendo-o dar uma risada nervosa. — Não vai adiantar fugir disso para sempre.

Silêncio.

— Você tem certeza?

Lembrei-me das palavras de Mei; sorri.

— Sim, sim. Tenho certeza. Pode chamar.

 

>><< 

 

Sentei no sofá da sala de visitas e respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Não sei o que me dera na cabeça horas antes — o que me fizera pensar que enfrentar Kris era uma boa ideia —, mas voltar atrás não estava nos meus planos. Infelizmente, minha resignação com o quadro das coisas não me deixava menos nervoso; meus dedos tremiam quando desbloqueei meu celular, abri a conversa de Jongin e enviei um  _ok,_ aguardando os segundos que o teleporte demorou a se concretizar com o suor frio a escorrer pela nuca.

Jongin, Sehun e Kris apareceram na sala; vi-os pelo canto do olho, mas não tive coragem de levantar a cabeça. Ao invés, encarei meus dedos, apertando-os um contra os outros até que Sehun murmurasse, a voz fraca:

— Você tem certeza, Tao?

Se eu tinha? Não mesmo.

— Claro — balbuciei de volta. Encarei o pedaço de parede visível entre as cabeças de Sehun e Jongin e direcionei para ele o meu sorriso. — Eu aviso quando vocês puderem voltar, ok? Vão, sei lá, se comerem em algum canto. Não pensem que eu não sei que vocês transam, eu já  _ouvi._ — Vi Sehun ficar mais vermelho que um pimentão e ri de verdade dessa vez. — Inclusive, Sehun, eu acho que você deveria gem-

— Ok, já entendemos — interrompeu Jongin, o rosto fervendo sob a sua própria cota de rubor. —  _Tchau,_ Zitao.

E juntos, sumiram.

Fez-se um silêncio estranho; conseguia ouvir as respirações de Kris, parado no meio da sala, como as minhas próprias, o sangue correndo frio por minhas veias. Voltei a encarar meus dedos e ouvi-o se aproximar, passo a passo, cada pequeno ruído do sapato contra o carpete parecendo uma nova sentença de morte, até o momento em que o senti se afundar no sofá ao meu lado. Era a hora. Eu só precisava ter coragem.

Respirei. Uma, duas, três vezes.

— Dois anos, hein? — disse eu. — Esse tempo todo para achar uma simples identidade, Kris?

— Você se surpreenderia com o quanto a China é um país enorme, populoso e desigual. Há cidades onde tem tudo, a melhor tecnologia, registros, e vilarejos onde não tem  _nada,_ Zitao. Nada. São pessoas que vivem de agricultura, todos os registros são frágeis, tudo está na memória do povo. É frustrante — explicou ele. — Ninguém sabe de nada. Para eu descobrir o que eu queria, tive que fazer coisas bem feias.

Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo pela primeira vez. Era possível ler o nervosismo em seus olhos; perguntei-me se ele conseguia ver a mesma coisa nos meus.

— E você conseguiu? Descobrir o que você queria? Quem você é?

— Sim. Wu Yifan. Meu pai morreu de trabalhar, minha mãe morreu de desgosto, o orfanato me vendeu para conseguir pagar a conta de luz. — As palavras saíam quase como se lhe causassem dor; meus dedos arderam para tocá-lo, mas me contive. — Uma sucessão de desastres. E ainda tive que mexer com gente  _chata_ para descobrir essas coisas... As cicatrizes — explicou, gesticulando para os pontos onde elas decoravam a pele. — Enfim. Fiz o que tinha que fazer, mas nada é melhor do que estar de volta.

— E valeu a pena?

— Sabe que eu me pergunto isso até agora? Não sei. Eu fui bem burro, para falar a verdade. Ir para a China sem saber nada da língua ou de como as coisas funcionam lá... Ir na cara e na coragem assim. Não é muito inteligente. Eu cheguei lá e eu era só um garoto com um sonho burro e iludido. Eu tinha dinheiro, mas as coisas que eu queria saber não se conseguiam com dinheiro. — Suspirou. — Eu tive que vender meus poderes. Fazer coisas ruins. No fim, eu tinha meu nome, tinha minha origem, mas isso não me fez sentir mais em paz comigo mesmo. Na verdade, com isso, eu perdi muitas coisas.

— O quê?

— Você. — Seu olhar era duro contra o meu; fui obrigado a desviar o foco para meus dedos mais uma vez. — Nossa amizade. A rotina que eu tinha, as pessoas que eu gostava... Eu senti muito a sua falta, mas o Jongin dizia que você não queria nada comigo e, depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito, pensei que pelo menos  _isso_  eu podia respeitar, sabe? Eu pescava coisas sobre você nas minhas conversas com ele morrendo de vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu não podia. Não tinha mais... o direito.

Engoli em seco.

— Não sei se foi a coisa mais inteligente me afastar desse jeito — me engasguei para confessar. — Eu fui covarde. Mas é que, bem, eu nunca tive muitos motivos para ter uma autoestima elevada. Meus próprios pais me venderam por uma ninharia para um laboratório. Ninguém na droga do dormitório gostava de mim. E, nisso, tudo, eu achei que pelo menos você eu tinha, sabe? — Senti que começava a tremer e me calei, respirando fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar: — Eu fiquei dois meses em coma, sozinho. Quando acordei, tudo parecia ao contrário, sabe? Sehun tinha Jongin, estávamos livres, e no meio disso tudo, eu achei que ainda tinha você. Você se afastou por  _meses_ e eu quis acreditar que as coisas ainda eram as mesmas, mas então você me conta que está indo embora e foi aí que eu percebi que eu não tinha  _ninguém._

Silêncio.

— Fui burro nisso também — disse ele enfim. — Eu comecei a trabalhar para juntar dinheiro para a China e eu achei que me afastar ia ser a melhor forma de tornar a nossa despedida menos dolorosa. Eu sempre tive um ponto fraco por você, Tao, desde o começo, e enquanto eu sabia que me despedir de Jongin ia ser uma coisa difícil, eu não sabia  _como_ me despedir de você. Fui pela rota onde achei que as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Eu fiquei muito puto quando você não foi me ver no aeroporto, mas aí pensei  _mas não era exatamente isso o que eu queria?_ — Ele fez uma careta para si mesmo. — Não, não era. Só que já era muito tarde para voltar atrás.

Dei uma risada sem humor.

— Você não é muito dado a decisões inteligentes, é, Kris?

— Nem um pouco — riu Kris. Pelo canto do olho, vi que ele apertava os joelhos, as batidas cadenciadas de seu pé no chão denunciando mais uma vez o seu desconforto, e isso fez correr por mim uma onda de afeição. Levantei a cabeça para observá-lo. — Eu sempre quis proteger você, mas usei isso como uma desculpa para ser egoísta. Me desculpa. Mesmo. — Kris se virou para me encarar e, apesar de toda a vontade, não fugi dessa vez: encarei-o de volta. Meu corpo vibrava de nervosismo. — Não apenas por ter fugido quando saímos do laboratório, mas lá dentro também. Eu fui um cara ruim com você muitas vezes.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, recuando alguns centímetros sem entender, e ele riu fraco antes de continuar:

— Eu tinha uma beliche só minha. Podia ter colocado você para dormir lá comigo. Podia ter usado o medo que eles sentiam de mim para fazê-los te deixar em paz. Eu fui muito egoísta... Quis você só para mim. Porque eu via o quanto você me adorava e isso me fazia sentir... especial. — Kris suspirou, curvando-se para esconder o rosto entre as mãos. Tive a impressão de que ele chorava e, enquanto desejei consolá-lo, minha própria cota de mágoas me deixou preso no mesmo lugar. O silêncio perdurou por vários minutos. — Me desculpa por isso... também.

— Eu gostava — acabei dizendo após um instante quieto de reflexão. — Eu gostava que fosse assim. Gostava que fôssemos nós dois contra o mundo. A coisa que me deixou mais triste foi ver você me substituir pelo Jongin. Colocar ele na sua beliche, sentar com ele para comer, liberdades que só eu tinha... Por isso eu me apoiei no Sehun. Não me arrependo, o Sehun é um ótimo amigo, mas... — Interrompi-me. — Eu fui covarde. Eu devia ter falado o que me incomodava. Fui aceitando o que você me dava sem reclamar, nunca tive coragem de levantar a voz para dizer o que eu queria. Então não é só sua culpa. É uma combinação de fatores.

— Uma combinação de fatores, você diz — riu ele, descobrindo o rosto para me fazer uma careta lacrimosa. — Quando foi que você ficou tão maduro, Zitao?

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

— Não é bem assim. Quer dizer. Eu ainda tenho 16 anos, sabe? Mas o governo pagou apoio psicológico para as vítimas e eu dei realmente certo com a minha psicóloga. Ela me ajudou com muitas coisas. Foram dois anos movimentados, muita coisa aconteceu, mas fiquei feliz pelos avanços que eu fiz.

— O wushu, os cachorros, o blog... — concordou ele. Endireitou-se, fungou um pouco, respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos com a palma da mão. — O blog principalmente. Ainda está com a namorada? Ela parou de aparecer nas fotos.

Fui mais uma vez obrigado a desviar os olhos. Quase gritei:

—  _Como você sabe disso?_

— Eu te sigo, ué. — Consegui  _ouvir_ o sorriso em sua voz. — Desde o começo. No mesmo dia que você criou e tirou as primeiras fotos, o Jongin comentou comigo e eu fucei até te achar. Estou sempre curtindo as suas fotos... Mas você é tão famoso que com certeza não prestou atenção: @Galaxy_fanfan.

Torci o nariz, fiz um bico. Eu reconhecia user, mas nunca prestara muita atenção nele durante todos aqueles anos. A ideia de que Kris acompanhara todas as fotos que eu postara — que variavam do refinado ao puramente ridículo — me enchiam de um constrangimento inexplicável; quis cavar um buraco e me enfiar nele ali mesmo. Seria uma maneira bem mais digna de morrer do que simplesmente derreter de vergonha.

— Não  _acredito_ nisso!

— Ué, você não queria conversar comigo, mas eu ainda queria saber o que você estava fazendo da vida. O blog é público e eu não estava incomodando você de maneira alguma, então não vi nenhum problema. Foi muito legal acompanhar seu crescimento durante esse tempo. Você está bem mais confiante e fotografa muito bem. — Kris torceu a boca: — Sehun é um ótimo fotógrafo também.

— Vou fazer questão de repassar o elogio — zombei, rindo ao vê-lo grunhir. — Enfim. O importante é que ele tenta, né? Isso é meio injusto. — Hesitei. — Você sabe tudo o que eu fiz nesses dois anos e eu não sei absolutamente nada do que você fez. Nada mesmo. Isso obriga você a abrir a boca e me atualizar dos fatos.

Kris se retesou todinho, o rosto se iluminando como uma árvore de natal:

— Isso quer dizer que estamos bem?

— Olha, bem? — Considerei a palavra por um momento. — Não sei. Eu não te conheço mais,  _Wu Yifan_ , nem você me conhece, mas... — Balancei a cabeça, pensativo. — A gente pode ver se dá certo, né? Se ainda somos bons em ser amigos um do outro. E é apenas justo você me atualizar de tudo. Informação é poder, você tem informações minhas, eu quero as suas, tudo precisa ficar equilibrado.

— É isso? — Ele sorriu largo, o tipo de sorriso que eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança de vê-lo dar, e acabei sorrindo de volta sem nem perceber. Foi como tirar um peso enorme dos meus ombros. — Tudo bem, então. Vou começar no dia em que eu desembarquei lá na China e fui para Hong Kong. Pode se ajeitar aí que a história é longa. E me chama de Kris, mesmo. — Encolheu os ombros. — Wu Yifan é um nome legal e tal, mas não me reconheço nele. Detestava quando as pessoas da China me chamavam assim.

Com um aceno de cabeça, deixei-me escorregar pelo sofá e Kris se levantou para me dar espaço, sentando-se no chão com as costas apoiadas no móvel. Havia lugar para nós dois, lugar mais do que suficiente, mas decidi, após um minuto, que era para melhor. Começar de novo, aos poucos, significava que intimidades precisavam ser reconquistadas e senti uma nova onda de afeto ao perceber que Kris respeitava isso.

Kris começou a falar, gesticulando bastante ao contar suas aventuras, e confirmei que sua voz ainda era um sonífero tão bom quanto eu me lembrava: embalado pelo timbre baixo, pela presença e Kris como um todo, e abatido pelos eventos estressantes do dia, dormi.

 

>><<

 

Na semana seguinte, enquanto eu estava deitado na cama explorando instagram do dito cujo — que encontrei em uma pura jogada do acaso, sem que precisasse jogar galaxy_fanfan na busca ou algo do tipo —, Kris resolveu aparecer.

Não o fez, porém, da forma normal, chegando e tocando a campainha; ao invés, me atraiu usando batidas estranhas na janela, da qual me aproximei intrigado para entender o que acontecia. Não estava chovendo, não havia ninguém visível do lado de fora... Abri o trinco, pronto para gritar com quem quer que fosse o responsável, e então quase cuspi o coração e a alma pela boca: algo parecido com um dragão de komodo simplesmente brotou no ar, passou por mim como se eu não fosse nada e voou para dentro do quarto.

— O que raios é isso? — gritei, vasculhando rapidamente o cômodo a procura de uma arma enquanto o bicho feio pousava em minha cama e se aninhava com toda a folga do mundo no colchão. — O que raios  _é você?_

Corri em direção ao canto do quarto, alcançando a alça do meu guarda-chuva, e avancei com ele para enfiá-lo na cara do monstrengo. Fui obrigado a parar no meio do caminho, porém, para reavaliar a situação: de repente, quem estava deitado em minha cama era Kris, encolhidinho nos lençóis exatamente como o dragão estivera  _dois segundos antes,_ e mais nada fazia sentido naquele mundo. Eu estava enlouquecendo, era isto?

— Ué. — Uma cena cômica: eu, no centro do quarto, parado com o guarda-chuva fazendo as vistas de espada em minha mão, tombando a cabeça para o lado com cara de idiota. Kris começou a rir. — Qual é a piada...?

— Você esqueceu, Zitao? — tossiu ele por entre as próprias risadas.

— Esqueci o quê, diabo?

Kris balançou a cabeça em tentação, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

— Tsc, tsc. Que feio, Zitao.

Ele me encarou, os olhos cheios de maldade, e bem na minha frente, começou a se transformar: a pele ganhou escamas, um tom esverdeado, a cabeça se alongou, asas cresceram nas costas e, ao fim, novamente na forma do filhote de cruz-credo, desapareceu. Ou, melhor, notei ao me aproximar alguns passos, mimetizou exatamente as mesmas cores do fundo do quarto — e foi essa constatação que fez as peças se encaixarem na minha cabeça.

— Os seus poderes! — exclamei, lembrando-me da primeira noite onde nos deitáramos juntos e Kris me mostrara o que podia fazer. Ele fez um ruído afirmativo. — Ah, mas me dá um desconto, vai. — Endireitei-me, cruzei os braços e fiz careta para a figura que reaparecia em cima da cama, lentamente voltando aos traços humanos. — Você nunca me mostrou a sua forma de dragão. Não sou obrigado a adivinhar que um bicho feio invadindo o meu quarto pode ser você.

— Ei, seja gentil ao falar da minha forma reptiliana, ela se ofende fácil. — Kris se espreguiçou no colchão, esticando-se inteiro, e bocejou. — Enfim. Vai ter festival de cinema no parque do outro lado da cidade e vai passar uns filmes legais. Quer ir? É de graça. Não que dinheiro seja um problema para a gente, mas... — Fez uma careta. — Você me entendeu.

Sentei-me na cama, procurando manter a maior distância possível entre nós, e recuperei meu celular para checar a hora. Eram quase seis da tarde.

— Está tarde para chegarmos a tempo, não?

— Não vamos por transportes convencionais.

— Jongin vai levar a gente?

— Argh... — Torceu a cara como o fazem os que comeram coisa azeda e não gostaram. — Era a minha ideia, mas eu passei em frente o quarto dele e o Sehun estava lá e... — Se encolheu. — Enfim. Cenas traumáticas. Então nada de Jongin. Nosso transporte não convencional será você montado no dragão para atravessarmos a cidade voando.

Ri fraco.

— Isso não chamaria um pouco de atenção, Kris? Um cara aleatório voando sem motivo no céu de Seoul?

Kris fez um barulho ofendido.

— Sim, seria, mas eu aprendi a mimetizar pessoas pelo contato com a pele, também. Isso quer dizer que eu posso fazer você desaparecer junto comigo — Ele sentou no colchão, recuando o corpo até a ponta mais oposta àquela ocupada por mim, e me encarou. — Vamos?

Refleti sobre a ideia por um minuto.

— Qual filme?

— São vários. É um festival, lembra? A gente teria que chegar lá e descobrir. Eu sei que o tema é noir.

— Noir?

— É, aqueles filmes onde os caras fumam charutões e mexem com gangues. Bem chique, sabe? Acho que vale a tentativa. Vamos vamos?

Analisei seu rosto — seus olhos arregalados, expectantes da minha resposta — e me deixei navegar em considerações. Seríamos apenas eu e Kris, no meio de um lugar que eu não conhecia, em uma situação completamente estranha para mim. Estava claro o que ele queria com aquele convite, mas valia à pena? Podia ser bom, podia ser péssimo, podia não ser nada — era um passo no escuro.

Eu estava disposto a dá-lo?

Lembrei-me de Mei mais uma vez.  _É uma chance de conhecê-lo melhor,_ quase podia vê-la dizer, nós dois sentados nos sofás do cubículo que era o escritório. _Por que não tentar?_

Ainda incerto, respondi:

— Ué.  Por que não? Sai do quarto para eu trocar de roupa e vamos.

Kris sorriu, acenou com a cabeça e voltou à forma de dragão, voando feliz para fora do quarto, e eu escondi o rosto entre os dedos. Sentia o espreitar do arrependimento, mas minha decisão já fora dita e, num assomo de orgulho, decidi que não voltaria atrás. Levantei-me, entrei em qualquer roupa limpa que encontrei no guarda-roupa e, como quem caminha para a própria execução, fui até a janela, debruçando-me sobre a borda.

Kris me esperava logo abaixo do parapeito, no nível perfeito para que eu montasse em suas costas, o que fiz, apesar de todo o meu treinamento, com certo receio. Estávamos há quase vinte metros de altura; não havia paz de espírito ou controle do meu próprio corpo que fosse me salvar daquela queda. Kris ria, o demônio, do meu nervosismo, e nem mesmo tremeu quando meti-lhe um soco após encaixar os trincos da janela.

— Pronto — autorizei, lutando para impedir o tremor de minha voz.

As primeiras batidas de asa me fizeram ter vontade de vomitar, tremedeiras para cima e para baixo transformando meu estômago em gelatina, mas tão logo ganhamos altura e estabilidade, ficou fácil me esquecer de onde eu estava — e do que estava fazendo. A cidade deslizava abaixo de nós como se não fosse nada e, encantado como uma criança, me distraí com a transparência de meu corpo; levantei a mão para o céu, vendo-a adquirir exatamente o mesmo tom alaranjado das nuvens, e ri como um idiota pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Se divertindo? — perguntou Kris, as palavras meio abafadas pelo vento que passava por nós. — As pessoas lá da China costumavam ter mais medo do meu mimetismo do que da minha habilidade de virar um dragão. Louco, não?

Desci a mão, observando-a assumir o cinza da cidade.

— Sim — suspirei em resposta, sem prestar muita atenção. — Realmente. Bem louco.

Gostei mais do passeio do que provavelmente gostaria de admitir. Senti falta de estar no ar tão logo aterrissamos, e fiz careta enquanto endireitávamos nossas aparências desmazeladas, mas foi só nos embrenharmos no meio do festival que aquele azedume ficou esquecido. Havia gente, muita gente, barulho, comidas diferentes e telões enormes onde os filmes eram transmitidos, contando com o apoio de enormes caixas de som.

Os filmes foram, de todas as atividades daquela noite, as últimas para as quais prestei atenção.  Comi todo tipo de porcaria que achei para comprar, arrastando Kris a tira-colo, e provei vários tipos de bebidas, também, das alcoólicas a xaropes que o vendedor jurava causarem alucinações. Sob o efeito deste, inclusive, não tive um delírio sequer, mas o gosto de cereja era maravilhoso e acabei comprando três garrafas. Por garantia.

— Você é compulsivo, Tao — observou Kris, sem muita força nas palavras, enquanto eu me entendia com um ambulante para comprar um modelo de chapéu que ainda não possuía. — O que tem de tão legal em comprar tanto?

— Comprar, oras, é a parte legal.

Enfiei o chapéu na cabeça, tirei o celular do bolso e fiz uma selfie. Não tinha expectativa nenhuma no resultado, mas ao abrir a foto, gostei mesmo do resultado; sob uma onda de coragem, postei-a no instagram e marquei o perfil de Kris. Talvez o xarope tivesse  _mesmo_ efeitos alucinógenos.

Sentamo-nos na grama, alguns metros seguros de distância entre nós, e finalmente começamos a assistir a um dos filmes. Estava na metade, já, e após realizar esforços infrutíferos de entender a trama, deixei a mente vagar. A noite estava linda, cheia de estrelas no céu, homens elegantes fumavam charutos enquanto mulheres representavam o pecado encarnado, Kris ria de alguma coisa dita no filme e eu respirei fundo, brincando com a aba do meu chapéu novo.

Pensava em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Não era necessário refletir; todos os estímulos recebidos por mim já eram o suficiente para deliciar meus pensamentos. Assim, passeei os olhos pelos rostos da multidão, algumas pessoas concentradas no filme, outras em coisas diferentes, e deixei caírem as pálpebras por um momento de vazio antes de ouvir o grito de um vendedor de xales.

E lá fui eu, sob o olhar divertido e admoestador de Kris, barganhar com mais uma pessoa atrás de roupas novas.

Ao fim do último filme, eu tinha um xale, uma pulseira, um colar, uma gargantilha, um par de luvas de lã e uma touca de frio novas. Kris não gastara um centavo. A lua, alta no céu, denunciava o avançar das horas — já se aproximava o início da madrugada —, mas, sentindo o cansaço doce de um dia agitado, eu não queria ir para casa.

— Eu também não — respondeu Kris quando eu disse isso a ele. — Tem um lugar que acho que podemos ir... Mas você vai ter que subir no dragão de novo. Problemas?

Nenhum. O efeito de transparência causado pelo mimetismo era ainda mais incrível à noite, onde meu corpo assumia a forma das milhares de luzes que transformavam Seoul em um ninho de vagalumes. Não voávamos muito alto, apenas o suficiente para não esbarrarmos no topo dos prédios, e eu conseguia ver as pessoas que andavam nas ruas, pontinhos vivos em uma cidade que nunca parava. Era enervante.

Kris nos levou para o topo do prédio mais alto da cidade, quebrando provavelmente umas trinta regras de segurança e bom senso ao pousar no exato topo da estrutura, e desfez o mimetismo para voltar à forma humana. Era como estar no topo do mundo, ao mesmo tempo isolado e integrado a tudo o que a vista conseguia alcançar; havia Seoul até o perder dos olhos.

— Desde que voltei para Seoul, tenho vindo aqui sempre. É... estranho — explicou Kris. — Faz eu me sentir bem. O dormitório era um lugar tão fechadinho, a gente era vigiado o tempo todo. Não tinha perspectiva, era aquela rotina super restrita. Aqui é o contrário. Parece que o mundo é um lugar enorme e eu tenho oportunidade de vivenciar tudo, sabe?

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo; até mesmo o ar ali parecia diferente. Mais vivo.

— Sim, entendo. — Virei a cabeça na direção de Kris, mas na meia-luz, tudo o que conseguia distinguir era a silhueta de seu perfil. Dei de ombros. — Eu demorei muito tempo a me acostumar a estar livre. Mesmo antes de eu ser vendido para o dormitório, eu tinha um mundinho muito fechado. Meus pais eram pobres e viciados em droga. Eu pesquisei, meu pai morreu, minha mãe está viva ai em algum lugar, mas decidi não procurá-la. Não sei se conseguiria passar por cima do rancor.

— De ter sido vendido?

— De ter sido vendido  _por uma ninharia —_ corrigi, o tom leve, ouvindo Kris abafar um riso. — Eu valho muito mais que um milhão de wons, por favor, ter esse valor na minha ficha é uma afronta à minha dignidade.

— É... — suspirou Kris. — Você  _realmente_ vale.

Fiquei feliz pela escuridão que imperava ali; meu rosto ferveu, uma ocorrência rara, e eu não queria mesmo saber qual seria a reação de Kris ao ver que causara aquele tipo de efeito em mim. Nem eu mesmo sabia exatamente o que sentir a respeito e, tentando fugir do silêncio que se instaurou depois daquilo, me apressei para preenchê-lo com a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça:

— Gostei do dragão.

Kris deu risada e eu quis morrer.

— Sério? Ele fica feliz. É um bicho vaidoso, o dragão. As pessoas da China o adoravam. Ele faz parte da mitologia deles, né? Acreditavam que eu tinha algo de sagrado em mim.

— E por que se referir a ele como se fosse outra pessoa?

— Porque ele é. — Hesitou. — É difícil explicar. Eu ainda sou eu, mas ser dragão não é a mesma coisa que ser Kris. O jeito como eu enxergo o mundo é diferente. Não apenas em termos de cor, mas em termos de personalidade também. O dragão é mais impaciente, mais impulsivo, mais dado a fazer besteira. Foi na forma de dragão que eu consegui a maior parte das minhas cicatrizes. Sério, cada cagada... — A voz tinha tons arrependidos. — Então fica sendo ele.

— Ah... Entendo.

Nenhum de nós disse nada por alguns instantes.

— E os seus poderes, Zitao?

— Entrei em paz com eles... Dentro do possível — murmurei, abraçando meus próprios joelhos. — Mas não uso, não se eu puder evitar. O tempo é grande demais, Kris. Ele não corre só aqui, ele corre em todos os lugares e ele  _não para._ Não dá para controlar uma coisa assim.

— Uma grande responsabilidade?

— A maior responsabilidade de todas.

A partir daí, só houve silêncio; nós dois, sentados no topo do mundo, observando a noite lentamente se transformar em dia mais uma vez. E enquanto eu respirava fundo, ouvindo Kris fazer o mesmo ao meu lado, sentindo todo o esforço do dia escorrer na forma de um cansaço preguiçoso pelo meu corpo, pensei que, se o tempo fosse realmente algo a ser controlado, então seria naquele momento em que eu o pararia.

  

>><< 

 

Depois daquele dia, tornou-se um hábito para Kris aparecer na janela do meu quarto me chamando para ir a algum lugar; e, na falta de coisas melhores para fazer, tornou-se hábito para mim aceitar, também. Kris parecia empenhado na tarefa de sempre descobrir eventos e iniciativas legais para participarmos e, em pouco mais de três meses, eu sentia que não havia mais nada em Seoul para ser descoberto; de saída em saída, tínhamos desbravado a cidade inteira.

Era comum que Sehun e Jongin viessem conosco e essas eram os passeios mais divertidos: nós quatro, como idiotas, andando pelas ruas iluminadas e chamando atenção de todo mundo. Era possível ver nos olhos das pessoas o seu desagrado —  _marginais —,_ mas em meio ao meu riso alto e escandaloso, tornava-se fácil não dar importância para aquilo. Em turma, eu conseguia verdadeiramente me soltar; esquecer das preocupações.

Nem sempre, porém, Sehun e Jongin estavam dispostos a dividir com outras pessoas seu tempo sendo nojentos um com o outro. Havia dias onde eles apenas queriam ficar na sala assistindo filmes, um bolinho de membros em cima do sofá — e eu e Kris saíamos sozinhos. Não deixava de ser divertido assim, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca sabia o que esperar dessas noites; sentia-me submisso às oscilações do meu corpo traíra.

Em algum momento naqueles três meses, ainda protegido pela distância saudável que Kris e eu tacitamente impúnhamos um ao outro, passei a conhecê-lo melhor e, em conseqüência, a gostar dele. Não como gostara dele no laboratório — como se Kris fosse minha única opção —, e sim como se aprecia uma pessoa cuja companhia é um conforto. Kris me fazia rir, era uma pessoa inteligente, tinha conversas interessantes e, acima de tudo: estava tentando.

Ele dançava nas barreiras que eu defensivamente colocava entre nós e o tempo inteiro reajustava suas palavras, posturas e maneirismos para não ultrapassá-las. Eu o via medir cada frase dita, atento às minhas reações, e o via se desdobrar em três para provar a veracidade das desculpas que me pedira; para mostrar que era uma pessoa diferente. E esses esforços, que não passavam despercebidos por mim, me causavam sentimentos conflitantes: uma satisfação sádica, um carinho enorme, uma sensação de que eu não merecia tudo aquilo.

Eu queria pedi-lo para simplesmente parar com aquilo; mas também não conseguia me impedir de sorrir pelos cantos ao me ver alvo de toda aquela atenção. E ainda que eu estivesse ignorante do que acontecia comigo, as pessoas do meu convívio já começavam a percebê-lo:

— Você anda feliz ultimamente, Zitao — observou Kyunghee, enquanto lutávamos um contra o outro no wushu, me analisando com um sorrisinho. — Tem reluzido. O que aconteceu?

— Você está bem mais saudável, Zitao. Sua pele está brilhando. — Mei riu com seus olhinhos de meia-lua. — As coisas estão correndo bem com o Kris?

Tentei não dar atenção a esses apontamentos, pois tinha medo do que eles podiam significar para mim. Era difícil, porém, ignorar o fato de que eu gostava do modo como Kris chamava meu nome, do jeito como ele me olhava, do jeito como ele sorria para mim, da maneira como ele se inclinava em direção ao meu espaço, só um pouco, quando ia fazer uma brincadeira. Ele era bonito, admiti em algum momento, mais bonito do que eu me lembrava, talvez a pessoa mais bonita na qual eu já tinha colocado os olhos.

Quando Sehun e Jongin não saíam conosco, eu era obrigado a confrontar todas essas coisas e, de bônus, ainda me tornava hiperconsciente de cada detalhe em relação à minha pessoa. Sentia o desejo de usar a melhor roupa, o melhor chapéu, passar o creme que me deixava mais cheiroso, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de me esconder, atento a todos os meus pequenos defeitos. Kris me fazia lembrar da curva dos meus olhos quando eu sorria, algo que eu detestava, me fazia prestar atenção nos pelos que Candy deixava em minha roupa, me fazia desprezar mais um pouco as minhas pernas tortas.

E às vezes, quando voltávamos lá no topo daquele prédio — um lugarzinho que se tornara só nosso —, a lanterna do celular ligada entre nós, Kris se tornava aventureiro. Sentava-se próximo, nossos ombros se tocando, e esbarrava de brincadeira o joelho contra as laterais da minha coxa. Quando eu fazia uma pergunta, virava-se para me encarar de uma distância que, tão pequena, me fazia prender a respiração. A resposta permanecia esquecida — e eu nem me importava.

— Sabe que eu reconheço todos esses sintomas? — riu Sehun, nós dois deitados e abraçados em sua cama, depois de eu, em um ímpeto, confessar-lhe todas essas coisas. — Mas é normal que você não saiba o que está acontecendo, eu acho. Você já namorou, mas disse que não era muito apaixonado pela Kyunghee.

Levantei a cabeça para encarar Sehun de cenho franzido.

— Sim, mas o que a Kyunghee tem a ver com isso?

— Nada. Tudo. — Ele soprou meus cabelos, rindo da minha frustração. — Tem coisa aí que eu nunca senti, não sou meloso a esse ponto, mas olha, essa coisa de falta de ar, esquecer resposta, ficar tímido, querer ficar bonito, enfim, essas coisas são coisas que eu só senti com o Jongin.

— Sentiu?

— Senti lá na época onde você estava em coma. Eu e o Jongin ficamos no mesmo abrigo logo depois que nos libertamos da Red Force e ele era o único rosto conhecido. Eu já achava ele legal antes lá no dormitório, mas conhecê-lo foi uma coisa completamente diferente, sabe? A gente conversava muito e eu sentia esses nervosismos. E porque ele era mais velho, eu achava que nunca teria a menor chance. Tinha umas horas que eu tinha vontade de desmaiar de tanto nervoso, e quando nós nos acertamos, eu descobri que ele sentia as mesmas coisas.

Fui obrigado a me segurar para não fazer um ruído de nojo — a reação já de praxe minha para quando Jongin e Sehun estavam sendo as antas apaixonadas que eram.

— Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Você é lerdo ou está só fingindo, Zitao? — Sehun me deu um peteleco na testa e eu me encolhi fazendo careta. — Eu sentia essas coisas porque gostava dele. Ele sentia isso porque gostava de mim. Você sente essas coisas pelo Kris porque...

Quando finalmente percebi o que ele sugeria, bufei desgostado, empurrando-o para longe em uma tentativa de me desvencilhar, mas Sehun me manteve bem preso onde eu estava, completamente pleno apesar dos olhares azedos e dos beliscares com a ponta da unha que lhe dei. Maldito. Após um minuto de luta, desisti, mas não sem um revirar de olhos e um tapa bem dado em sua testa.

— Não acredito que você está insinuando isso, Sehun.

— Não estou insinuando nada. Você me pediu um conselho e eu dei. Aceita se quiser, mané. Mas saiba você que não sou só eu que acha isso, viu? Jongin já andou reparando, também.

Se Sehun falasse que a água era laranja e que gelo é quente, era bem provável que Jongin fosse concordar do mesmo jeito, mas mordi o comentário ácido, escolhendo soltar mais um bufo ao invés.

— Não posso estar apaixonado por ele.

— Claro que pode. É perfeitamente normal e esperado.

— Ele é um cara!

— E? — Sehun beliscou com força nas costelas. Gemi de dor. — Eu e Jongin somos ambos homens, caso você não tenha percebido, tudo bem? É agora que você revela que é preconceituoso e mora com um casal de gays porque não tem coisa melhor para fazer? Cuidado com tudo o que você disser, Huang Zitao, ou eu te mando ventado para fora dessa casa.

Ele me encarou, sério, e eu lhe encarei de volta, nós dois aproximando os rostos como os fazem os homens de filme que estão prestes a se matar; no momento em que nossos narizes se tocaram, começamos a rir.

— Não é isso! — disse entre minhas risadas. — Não é isso mesmo. Não tenho nenhum problema com isso e você  _sabe._ É só que não faz sentido. O Kris sempre foi quase um pai para mim, como eu posso começar a gostar dele dessa maneira logo agora?

— Pois eu acho o contrário. — Sehun respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego. — Você e ele... Foi sempre uma relação esquisita. Você sempre gravitou em volta dele e ele sempre foi  _mega_ protetor contigo. Ele morria de ciúmes de mim e até tentou usar o Jongin para fazer ciúmes em você. Vê se pode? — Abri a boca para protestar que não, não tinha nada a ver, mas Sehun me atravessou: — Sim, ele usou o Jongin sim, e eu sei disso porque ele admitiu essa pataquada para o próprio Jongin. Nesses últimos dois anos, Kris falar de você com Jongin era uma coisa muito recorrente. Sério. Era até meio perturbador.

Lutei contra o sorriso safado que insistia em querer nascer em meus lábios para perguntar, as sobrancelhas franzidas:

— Perturbador?

— Sim, porque  _dois_ anos, por favor, e ele ainda insistia em falar sobre você. Eu mandei o Jongin avisar para ele que se vocês dois não conversavam mais, então a culpa era basicamente dele por ser escroto e tomar decisões sem nunca te levar em consideração, mas ao invés de isso fazer ele tomar rumo, ele ficou foi  _pior._  Eu fui contra colocar ele aqui dentro de casa de todas as maneiras, mas Jongin é uma mula, e as coisas encaminharam a partir daí. Agora tenho que admitir que ele estava certo. — Fez careta. — Argh.

Senti uma onda de simpatia por Sehun e abracei-lhe com um pouco mais de força; Jongin era realmente insuportável quando estava certo sobre qualquer coisa. Ainda me lembrava da dor de cabeça que tivera ao dizer, nos primórdios do apartamento, que o carpete não caberia na sala e ele terminou cabendo no fim das contas; a implicância de Jongin fora tanta que eu ainda me via fazendo caretas para a própria mobília de vez em quando.

— Tadinho, tadinho. Jongin é um entojo e não surpreende ninguém. Mas... — Mordi o lábio. — Essa coisa do Kris. Como assim ‘você sempre gravitou em volta dele’?

— Obrigado, obrigado. — Sehun sorriu. — Mereço toda a piedade. E... Ué, Tao. Não tem muito o que explicar. Todo mundo do dormitório via vocês como uma espécie de casal. Meu treinador achava um nojo e falava mal de você frequentemente por isso. E vocês dois... Mesmo crianças, tinham um comportamento estranho um com o outro. Não é esquisito que Kris não deixasse  _ninguém_ chegar perto além de você? Até hoje ele não é muito dado a contato físico, mas se deixar, te carrega por aí igual uma princesa. Não sei. Vocês dois ficarem juntos era uma coisa que eu esperava acontecer. Depois de dois anos de distanciamento, nem tanto, mas antes? Parecia óbvio.

Não tive resposta para aquilo; deixei que Sehun encaminhasse o assunto para outras coisas, como o que fazer com o aniversário de Jongin, que era dali a dois meses, e também a possibilidade de conseguir entrar no grupo de dança da escola, pela qual eu o parabenizei e incentivei. No fundo da minha cabeça, porém, aquelas palavras remoíam-se, aos poucos, na busca de uma conclusão que fizesse sentido para mim. Eu não podia estar apaixonado por Kris, poderia?

Nas próximas vezes em que saímos juntos, passei a seguir Kris com os olhos. Me pegava encarando-o com mais freqüência do que era provavelmente aceitável, minha atenção dançando por seu corpo sem que eu conseguisse me conter, e engolir em seco passou a ser uma ocorrência comum. Havia algo  _nele,_ na estrutura do corpo, na curva do pescoço, no contorno dos lábios, que me agradava e ao mesmo tempo me fazia ter muita vontade de tocá-lo.

Não cedi a esses desejos — pelo menos, não por algumas semanas. A conversa com Sehun me perseguia quando eu deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, quando eu me abstraía de alguma aula chata na escola, quando eu estava no banho com a cabeça apoiada na parede; como um disco arranhado, não conseguia passar por cima daquilo. Eu podia estar apaixonado por Kris? O que isso significaria? Eu sabia que ele tinha perguntado por mim nos dois anos que passáramos separados, mas por que ele fizera isso? Me sentia perdido, tímido, acuado e incapaz de procurar Sehun ou qualquer outra pessoa para verbalizar aquelas dúvidas. Aquilo era algo que eu teria que resolver sozinho.

 

>><< 

 

Era sábado quando Kris apareceu na janela do meu quarto durante a tarde e me chamou para ir com ele dar uma volta no parque. Não entendi muito bem o sentido do convite — Kris era declaradamente um notívago e detestava sair de casa antes de seis da noite —, mas não estava fazendo nada além de responder comentários no blog e ver a linha do tempo do instagram, então aceitei.

— Chamou Sehun e Jongin?

Abri o guarda-roupa e, distraído, me livrei da camiseta que vestia para entrar em uma limpa. Quando me virei, estranhando a falta de respostas, encontrei Kris sentado no parapeito da janela, encarando-me de um jeito que me fez ferver inteiro de vergonha; atrapalhei-me todo com a blusa na hora de vesti-la e escutei-o rir baixinho antes de responder:

— Não chamei e nem vou. — Franzi-lhe as sobrancelhas e o vi dar de ombros. — Não tem graça levá-los, eles vão matar eu e você de diabetes.

— Tá, você tem um ponto — bufei, alisando a roupa. Peguei minha carteira. — E como você está de pé? Até onde eu sei, você acorda cinco e meia da tarde?

— Está um dia realmente bonito hoje. — Andei em sua direção e ele sorriu, escamas já começando a aparecer na pele dos braços. — Por que não aproveitar? Sobe aí, Zitao. Tá cedo, dá para a gente aproveitar bastante a tarde de sol.

Era para ser um passeio como qualquer outro, mas tudo tinha um ar meio diferente, de certa forma; desde o fato de que ainda era dia, o que colocava certos detalhes, como o quanto Kris era bonito, em evidência, até a escolha do lugar. Além daquele primeiro dia, onde havia a estrutura do festival de cinema a comprometer a paisagem, nunca tínhamos voltado ao parque, e tudo parecia novo para mim; a grama estava verdinha, havia crianças a brincarem para todos os lados e famílias fazendo piqueniques. Um ar doméstico pairava sobre a coisa toda.

— Sabe uma coisa que eu venho querendo provar? — disse Kris, tão logo pousamos e ele recuperou a forma humana. — Sorvete.

Parei de alisar minhas roupas e me endireitei para encará-lo em choque.

— Nunca comeu sorvete?

— Não. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas tenho curiosidade.

— Como assim você  _nunca_ comeu sorvete? A melhor comida de todas?

Kris deu uma risada.

— Sei lá, Zitao. Na China eu nunca vi para comprar e nunca procurei, também. Então nunca comi. Por que você está fazendo isso parecer uma espécie de crime?

— Porque  _é_ um crime! — Por impulso, segurei sua mão e o arrastei pelo parque. Foram necessários alguns passos para que eu percebesse que eu não fazia a menor ideia nem de onde estávamos, quem dirá de onde existia uma sorveteria por ali, e parei para fazer-lhe cara feia. — Cadê a sorveteria?

Era possível ver o safado segurando o riso.

— É pro lado de lá... — Apontou com a mão livre para o lado oposto. — Eu acho.  Conheço tanto aqui quanto você. Por que não perguntamos para alguém?

E lá fomos nós perguntar para a típica velhinha clichê que jogava comida para os pombos onde a sorveteria ficava. Enquanto ela nos dava as direções, vi seu esforço para não encarar nossas mãos, ainda unidas, e para manter a expressão neutra; de certa forma, isso fez eu me sentir exposto, e apertei a mão de Kris com ainda mais força. Como que sentindo meu nervosismo, ele retribuiu meu gesto e sorriu para mim.

Lado a lado, atravessamos o parque, ambos sob um silêncio estranhamente confortável, sorrindo um para o outro em todas as vezes que nossos olhos nos encontravam. Em nenhum momento desfizemos o aperto; sua mão era quente contra a minha e, mesmo com a textura pegajosa do suor entre nossas peles, não fiz menção de me afastar. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia a adrenalina cantar — o que raios tinha dado em mim? —, tocá-lo daquela maneira me trazia uma sensação de conforto.

— Ah, são muitos sabores! — disse Kris quando entramos na sorveteria, finalmente largando da minha mão para analisar os freezers. Após um segundo de apreciação, virou-se para mim como uma criança para perguntar: — Eu não faço a menor ideia de por qual começar. Já que você é um especialista em sorvetes, qual sabor me recomenda?

— Ué. — Passei os olhos pelos sabores. — Meu favorito é e sempre será o de flocos.

— Então flocos será.

Assisti, contendo o riso, a Kris preparando sua porção de sorvete pela primeira vez, exagerando como um bom iniciante na quantidade de granulado, granola, chocolate derretido e calda. No fim, a última coisa que tinha no potinho de sorvete era  _sorvete de fato,_ mas não liguei muito para isso: aceitei de bom grado as colheradas que Kris me oferecia, rindo ao vê-lo devorar o doce como um desesperado. Esvaziado o pote, resolveu pesar mais um:

— Vou pegar baunilha dessa vez.

Baunilha era um sabor bem ruim e eu realmente quis dizer para ele pegar uma coisa gostosa como menta ao invés, mas me mantive calado. Para que estragar a empolgação do menino? Vê-lo daquela maneira era uma ocorrência rara — e bem bonitinha.

Pagamos a conta e voltamos ao parque. Kris ainda acabava com os restos de seu sorvete e ostentava uma mancha no queixo que eu lutava para não limpar por contra própria. Não segurávamos as mãos dessa vez, mas senti vontade de fazê-lo; muita, inclusive. E, dialogando com esses desejos, trouxe à memória mais uma vez minha conversa com Sehun. Ele também sentia tais coisas — mas, ao contrário de mim, não precisava lutar contra os próprios anseios.

Se Sehun quisesse abraçar,beijar, tocar Jongin, ele podia. Eu queria fazer essas coisas com Kris?

— Tem uma mancha... — disse em um impulso, levantando a mão para esfregar o queixo de Kris sem muita elegância, deixando o toque durar apenas um segundo a mais do que seria considerado socialmente aceitável. Os olhos de Kris se arregalaram. — Pronto. — Ri de nervoso. — Limpei.

Kris me encarou como se eu tivesse desenvolvido uma segunda cabeça e por um segundo, achei que tivesse feito besteira. No instante seguinte, porém, sorriu e agradeceu; soltei uma respiração que eu não percebera estar prendendo.

— Eu te contei? — Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele se virou e mirou a embalagem de sorvete na lixeira, posicionada a alguns metros de distância. Ao conseguir acertá-la na primeira tentativa, riu. — Comecei a praticar basquete. Descobri que eu sou bem bom.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

— É mesmo?

— Mesmo mesmo. Dá para acreditar?

— Claro que dá — admiti, tombando a cabeça para o lado. — Você sempre teve essa pose de esportista popular que é super problemático na escola e faz sucesso com todas as menininhas do colégio. Eu, por outro lado, sempre fui aquele menino que ninguém dá muita moral e quando vai vão mexer com ele, descobrem que o cara destrói.

Com um sorriso a brincar no canto de seus lábios, Kris me analisou de baixo a cima.

—  _Você?_

Parei de andar e me voltei para ele, arregalando os olhos enquanto estufava o peito em sua direção.

— Quer brigar, manézão?

— Não, mas... — Kris deu de ombros com indiferença, mas seus olhos sorriam. — Se quisesse também, não teria nenhum problema. Você sabe, né?

Semicerrei as pálpebras para ele.

— Uma pena que eu não esteja a fim de dar o espetáculo de nocautear você para as criancinhas, Kris.

— Uma pena mesmo. — Kris riu e, após manter meu teatro por mais um segundo ou dois, o acompanhei. — Ai, Zitao, a gente tá dando um espetáculo assim mesmo. — Olhei em volta e, de fato: praticamente todo mundo no entorno nos observava. Fervi de constrangimento. — Vamos andar naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido e ficar lá do outro lado do parque, que tal?

Concordei, mas como se nosso pequeno showzinho não tivesse sido vergonha o suficiente, Kris resolveu que sair correndo pelo parque era uma ótima ideia — com o bônus dos gritos de  _vem, Zitao!._ Sentindo-me acanhado, corajoso e um pouco imprudente, disparei para alcançá-lo, ambos gritando como idiotas.

Acabamos nos escondendo na porção mais vazia do parque, nos embrenhando em um montinho de árvores. Já começava a anoitecer, o crepúsculo se instaurando aos poucos no céu, e lado a lado, nos deitamos para observar, os ombros e mãos se tocando ligeiramente. Por um tempo, tudo o que se ouviu foi o som das nossas respirações ofegantes pela corrida.

— Eu não acredito que você me fez passar essa vergonha — reclamei ao recuperar o fôlego. — Não acredito mesmo.

— Nem vem. Você estava rindo.

— Eu não estava!

— Estava sim!

Virei a cabeça para reclamar e descobri que Kris já o fizera; daquele ângulo, havia poucos centímetros de distância entre nossos rostos. Suando frio, me vi confuso sobre o que encarar: os olhos de Kris, que seguiam meus movimentos com uma intensidade disparadora de corações — o meu —, ou seus lábios, que dividiam comigo o ar quente de nossas respirações.

Terminei decidindo fitar o céu.

— Ah, sei lá. Eu estava, então. Você que sabe.

Ouvi Kris rir, mas como o bom covarde que era, não tive coragem de encará-lo novamente. A noite caía gradualmente e não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, ouvindo o som de nossas respirações e pensando o quão burro eu podia ser. O que eu queria da vida, afinal? Lembrei de Sehun, de Mei, de Kyunghee, revisitei até mesmo meus dias de dormitório, mas não conseguia dar sentido ao que acontecia.

Quando finalmente me cansei de sentir pena de mim mesmo e encarar o céu, virei-me no chão, disposto a chamar Kris para irmos embora, e me surpreendi ao notar que ele dormia. Eu nunca o vira adormecido, constatei, pois no dormitório era sempre ele a ninar meu sono, e havia algo em seu ressonar que me fez sorrir sem nem perceber.

Kris me fazia sorrir sem perceber — me fazia sorrir a ponto das minhas bochechas doerem, me fazia sorrir como um idiota. E foi ali, velando pelo sono dele, procurando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho para não acordá-lo, que admiti, pela primeira vez — e só para mim mesmo — que eu muito provavelmente estava apaixonado. Muito apaixonado. Ao contrário do que eu poderia esperar, a confissão não veio como um evento cataclísmico; eu não trocara de cor ou o mundo subitamente começara a correr ao contrário. Nada mudara — mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se eu soubesse que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

— Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? — balbuciou Kris um tempo indefinido depois, espreguiçando-se e olhando desorientado para o entorno. Já anoitecera completamente; a única fonte de luz era a lanterna do meu celular, ligada no espaço entre nossos corpos. — Tá aí olhando para mim igual um idiota.

Mostrei-lhe a língua.

— Não seja idiota. Estava pensando.

— Em quê?

— Em coisas.

— Hmm... Muito explicativo, obrigado, Zitao. — Ele esfregou a cara para limpar as remelas e se sentou, encarando-me com olhos arregalados. — Por quanto tempo dormi?

— Uma hora, talvez? Não muito mais do que isso.

— Ah... Tô todo dolorido. Acho que dormi em cima de uma pedra. — Ele se deixou deitar de volta no chão com um suspiro. — É. Dormi em cima de uma pedra. Droga. — Arrastou-se um pouco para o lado, pegou a dita pedra e fez para uma careta antes de mandá-la longe. — Que dor.

— Eu nunca esperaria algo assim de uma pessoa que tem a cara toda fatiada de cicatrizes.

— Olha você bem aqui — avisou ele —, você diz isso porque não são as suas costas que estão doloridas, tudo bem?

Dei uma risadinha.

— Claro, Kris. Como ficar mais confortável para o seu orgulho.

Ele grunhiu e eu deitei na satisfação de ter ganhado a pequena discussão por um curto minuto antes que ele voltasse a falar, a voz baixinha:

— Ei, você não me respondeu aquele dia quando te perguntei. — Tombei a cabeça para o lado, sem entender, e ele respirou fundo. — A namorada. Ela não aparece mais nas fotos. O que aconteceu?

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

— Que namorada, Kris? Terminei com a Kyunghee tem meses. Somos amigos agora.

— Sério?

— Sério.

Kris sorriu consigo mesmo.

— Isso é bom.

Abri a boca, mas descobri que não sabia o que dizer; fechei-a. O que aquilo significava? Kris não parecia disposto a desenvolver o assunto e comecei a me sentir nervoso. Bom? Por que aquilo era bom, por Deus?

— E você? — perguntei, desesperado para preencher o silêncio. — Alguma namorada lá na China?

— Se eu te contasse... — Hesitou. — Acredita que eu nunca namorei?

Torci o nariz.

— Você só pode estar brincando.

— É sério! Eu nunca ficava muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Como teria namorado alguém?

E aquela informação me deixou satisfeito de uma maneira que eu jamais pensara ser possível.

— Ah. — Sorri. — Isso é bom.

Vi Kris anuviar a expressão no retrato perfeito do atordoamento e sorri mais uma vez, ficando de pé para me espreguiçar. Eu não tinha deitado em cima de uma pedra, mas meu corpo também reclamava pelo tempo mantido na mesma posição. Havia picadas de formiga em meu braço e as cocei com uma careta. Parecia a hora perfeita para irmos embora e, quando disse isso a Kris, ele concordou.

No nosso caminho de volta para minha casa, nada mais foi dito.

 

>><< 

 

Cheguei em casa sob os olhares sabidos de Jongin e Sehun. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas era possível vê-los trocando sorrisinhos nas minhas costas, o que seria bastante irritante se eu mesmo não estivesse lutando para me manter sério. Meu corpo estava todo aceso, minha mente girava com a sobrecarga de informação e a única coisa a me impedir de agir como um babaca era a satisfação que eu não queria dar para a dupla de traíras. A duras penas, consegui sobreviver ao jantar inteiro me comportando igual gente.  

Depois da refeição, fomos assistir a filmes na sala, uma distração bastante eficiente; Sehun estava querendo ver aquela comédia romântica aguada há semanas e ela era tão ruim, mas tão ruim, que me vi completamente rendido para o sono em dois tempos. Foi um cochilo de poucas horas; quando me sentei no carpete da sala, confuso, e percebi que ambos tinham me deixado sozinho para transar — os barulhos... —, o relógio da cozinha batia meia-noite e meia.

— Sehun, pelo amor de Deus, geme mais baixo! — gritei, socando a porta do quarto enquanto fazia meu caminho para o banheiro. — Tu quer acordar a vizinhança inteira, é isso?

Fez-se silêncio por um segundo e então veio a voz de Jongin:

— Se tu é virgem e não transa, não vem destransar a alegria dos transantes, ok? E se reclamar eu faço ele gemer ainda mais alt-

A fala foi interrompida no meio por um barulho abafado; provavelmente Sehun puxando Jongin para mais um beijo. Eca. Tentando não deixar minha imaginação me traumatizar mais do que a trilha sonora já o fazia, entrei no banheiro e me livrei rapidamente das roupas, enfiando-me debaixo da ducha. A água morna fez maravilhas pelo meu corpo, duro pelas horas deitado no chão e no carpete, e quando saí, nem Sehun gritando foi capaz de diminuir meu bom humor.

Alguns gozavam, eu tomava um banho gostoso — cada um com as suas prioridades.

Assobiei para Candy, mas como sempre, ele não me deu muita moral; ficava mais tempo com os cachorros de Jongin e Sehun do que comigo, o dono que botava comida na tigela. Depois de meses de indiferença, porém, aquilo deixou de me incomodar; quando percebi que Candy não viria, dei de ombros e fechei a porta do meu quarto.

Revirei o guarda-roupa atrás dos meus fones de ouvido; apenas quando os tive nas orelhas, música alta tocando para abafar os barulhos da foda, que me preocupei em procurar uma calça de pijama velha para vestir. Dispensei a blusa — estava quente demais para isso — e me deixei cair seminu na cama, o cansaço começando a pesar mais uma vez.

Não dormi, pois a música não o permitia, mas apreciei o estado de limbo trazido pelo sono. Sentia-me flutuando, ligeiramente desconectado da realidade; quando vieram as cutucadas em minha barriga, encontrava-me tão tranqüilo que nem tive condições de me assustar. Pisquei as pestanas e abri os olhos, franzindo o cenho ao dar de cara com um vulto por acaso muito parecido com Kris. Uma checada breve no visor do meu celular indicou que já eram quase duas da manhã.

— Kris? — bocejei, esfregando a remela dos olhos. Tirei os fones de ouvido. — É você?

A resposta veio num sussurro:

— Eu mesmo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Não consegui dormir... — Silêncio. — Posso me deitar com você?

Tateei o celular até conseguir ativar a lanterna e a apontei para Kris, que se encolheu com a mão a proteger os olhos. Estava vestido no que provavelmente era um pijama, tinha o rosto amassado e os cabelos apontavam para todas as direções, uma imagem bem diferente do cara sempre descolado que insistia em bater na minha janela ao invés de entrar pela porta da frente. Franzi as sobrancelhas; toda a coisa parecia um sonho.

— Por que raios você ia invadir meu quarto às duas da manhã para eu te ajudar a dormir? — Ainda assim, rolei no colchão para abrir espaço. — Você é estranho, Kris.

Após um segundo de hesitação, vi-o tirar os sapatos para se deitar ao meu lado, a cama gemendo baixinho sob o peso extra; fiz uma anotação mental para checar aquilo mais tarde. Entre nós, pousei a lanterna do meu celular.

— Estranho por quê? Eu sempre fazia isso lá no dormitório. — Franzi o cenho, sem entender, e Kris deu uma risadinha. — Você acha que eu deixava você dividir cama comigo só porque eu era uma ótima alma? Claro que não. Eu sempre tive o sono meio ruim, mas dormir com você me ajudava muito, era como apertar um bichinho de pelúcia, sei lá. — Ele encarou algum ponto aleatório da escuridão com interesse. — Enfim.

Senti o meu rosto queimar.

— Ah... Tá. — Cocei os olhos. Eu realmente não estava sonhando? — Dormir, então?

Diante de seu concordar, desliguei a lanterna e a escuridão se abateu sobre nós mais uma vez. Além do som das respirações, a casa estava completamente silenciosa, e o calor dera uma trégua; a janela deixava entrar um vento gostoso e fresco. Eram as condições perfeitas, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia relaxar; estava consciente demais da distância entre eu e Kris. Cada girar no colchão era excessivamente calculado; sentia-me tenso.

— Isso não vai funcionar — bufei após alguma insistência, ouvindo a respiração de Kris vacilar. — E não precisa fingir que está dormindo que eu sei que você também não está.

Silêncio.

— Não estou mesmo — concordou por fim em um sussurro. — Mas não era assim que a gente dormia lá no dormitório, também. Eu não transmito nenhuma doença, você sabe.

— Sim, mas... — Liguei a lanterna mais uma vez e os olhos de Kris procuraram os meus de imediato; na meia-luz, nos encaramos por um longo minuto. — Não dá para você ir embora por dois anos e voltar esperando que as coisas vão ser como antes, Kris, porque elas não vão. Não é porque eu deixei você deitar na minha cama e me levar para mil e um passeios que eu vou voltar a confiar em você do jeito que eu confiava.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você  _confiava_ em mim? — Minha careta deve ter dado a entender que a pergunta fora idiota, pois se apressou a acrescentar: — Eu sempre tive a impressão de que você me procurava unicamente por não ter outra opção. Você e o Sehun se davam tão bem e ao mesmo tempo você era estranho comigo. Sei lá. — Deu de ombros. — Eu pensava que só eu me importava.

Fechei os olhos e massageei a ponte do meu nariz.

— Por favor, Kris, não me faça me irritar com você às duas da manhã.

— Mas era verdade! Era assim que eu via as coisas.

Fiz-lhe cara feia.

— Eu praticamente  _lambia_  o chão que você pisava, Kris.

— Sim, mas era uma adoração! — defendeu-se Kris, recuando alguns centímetros com a cabeça. — Eu mesmo já admiti que era egoísta e quis manter você só para mim... Sendo sua única opção. Eu pensava que, se você tivesse como escolher, nunca me escolheria. — Diante da minha falta de resposta, continuou: — Claro que as coisas não podem ser mais as mesmas. Você nem é a mesma pessoa. Mas eu acho que é para melhor, sabe?

— Acha?

— Acho. Você amadureceu. Tem um outro jeito de agir, de ver as coisas. Tem sido legal conhecer você  _de novo,_ encontrar semelhanças e diferenças no que eu me lembro de você. Eu... — Torceu o nariz. — Eu não espero que as coisas sejam como antes, desculpa se dei a entender isso. É só que eu estava com dificuldade para dormir e fiquei com saudade do jeito como você me abraçava. Me fazia sentir seguro, se é que isso faz sentido? Confortável. Eu vim para cá sem nem pensar direito. — Ele girou o corpo, encarando o teto. —Você quer que eu vá embora?

Tropecei nas palavras, desconfortável com as implicações do que Kris dissera. Estiquei o braço para tocá-lo no ombro, chamando sua atenção, e quando ele criou coragem de me encarar, quase um minuto depois, seus olhos brilhavam. Kris nunca me tinha parecido tão vulnerável quanto o fazia naquele momento, tão diferente da imagem que eu mantinha dele: a de alguém que nada sentia e tudo sabia. Senti meu coração apertar.

— Não, não. Fica — pedi, a voz miúda. — Fica. Desculpa por estar sendo... Eu não tinha pensado na coisa por esse ponto.

— Que ponto?

O silêncio se estendeu enquanto eu procurava uma forma de organizar meus pensamentos.

— Eu nunca tinha pensado que você precisasse de alguém para se sentir seguro — concluí enfim. — Você sempre foi uma pessoa tão confiante, tão tranqüila. Difícil de acreditar que...

Kris sorriu fraco.

— Que eu também posso ser vulnerável? — Concordei com a cabeça e ele ponderou por um momento.  — Eu nunca tive a mesma facilidade para demonstrar sentimentos que você tem. Eu fui a primeira criança do laboratório; por muitos anos fui eu por conta própria, lá, com os tios, e isso me deixou ainda mais fechado. Você nunca perguntou como eu me sentia. Eu não sabia demonstrar. Faz parte.

Ele falava com toda a naturalidade de quem tinha refletido mil vezes e estava tranqüilo a respeito do assunto, mas as palavras me atingiram como um soco no estômago.

— Meu Deus. — Escondi meu rosto nas mãos e deixei que elas se arrastassem pela pele de minhas bochechas. — Eu nunca perguntei, não é? Nunca. Eu nem sequer  _pensei_ nisso...

— Porque você é uma pessoa egoísta. — Não era uma acusação; Kris falou como se atesta um fato, e a gentileza de seu tom me fez sentir a pior de todas as pessoas viventes. — Não é uma novidade, não para mim. Eu sempre soube, na verdade. Mas entrei em paz com isso há muito tempo. Eu tive minha própria parcela de culpa... Eu nem tentei me abrir contigo, na verdade. Não confiava em você o suficiente para isso.

— Mas... Isso está errado. Eu devia ter perguntado, devia ter me preocupado, e eu o tempo inteiro-

— Você era uma criança, Zitao. Crianças não são conhecidas por serem os seres mais altruístas do mundo. Está tudo bem. — A doçura das palavras começou a me despertar uma raiva borbulhante. — Você nunca me perguntou, mas eu tirava conforto de coisas que você fazia. Eu gostava de ter você me seguindo, gostava de você me procurar quando se sentia mal, gostava de ser esse apoio para você. Me irritava, às vezes, você nunca se preocupar comigo, mas eu sempre achei que estava esperando demais de você.

— Mas não estava! — quase gritei, socando o colchão. Como Kris podia pensar daquela maneira tão baixa sobre si mesmo? — E eu era uma criança, agora não sou mais. Estou há  _meses_ conversando contigo e nunca me passou pela cabeça... Meu Deus. — Escondi o rosto nas mãos mais uma vez. — Me desculpa. Mesmo. É sério. Você tem razão, eu sou egoísta, só me preocupei com o meu lado. Eu de-

— Eu aceito as suas desculpas, mesmo. E eu entendo seu lado, também — interrompeu ele, esticando a mão e deslizando a ponta dos dedos por minhas bochechas. — Eu também fui egoísta. Está tudo bem.

Quis bater a cabeça dele contra a cabeceira da cama.

—  _Não está!_ — sussurrei um grito e precisei de respirar fundo para me acalmar. — Você reconheceu que foi egoísta e me pediu desculpas há meses. Deixou eu falar todas aquelas coisas que me incomodavam em você. Por que não falou sobre as coisas que te incomodavam também?

— Você teria ouvido?

Hesitei.

— Não sei! — Arrastei as mãos pelo rosto mais uma vez, estressado. — Mas eu teria tentado!

Ele arregalou os olhos para mim.

— Então tenta a partir de agora!

Arregalei os olhos de volta para ele.

— Eu pretendo fazer isso! — Nos encaramos seriamente por um momento até que Kris finalmente desviasse a atenção, rindo fraco consigo mesmo, e eu, após um segundo titubeante, o acompanhasse. Isso amenizou o clima entre nós; minha voz, quando continuei, beirava o descontraído: — Sério... Me desculpa por nunca ter pensado nisso antes. Você pode falar comigo, pode me contar o que te incomoda. Eu... —  _Estou apaixonado por você,_ quis dizer, mas me refreei. — Desculpa por ter sido insensível agora a pouco. Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. Eu nunca tinha mesmo parado para pensar em como o dormitório foi  _para você._

Kris sorriu, mas havia algo de verdadeiro ali dessa vez, e sorri em resposta, sentindo-me aliviado.

— Foi uma experiência infernal do começo ao fim — confessou. — Você fazia tudo um pouco melhor. Não sei porque eu sempre tive esse ponto fraco por você, já disse, mas era como se, focando nos seus problemas, eu pudesse esquecer os meus. Eu era uma pessoa muito nervosa, sempre fui, e eu sempre detestei estar preso. Ter regras, ser vigiado o tempo inteiro, lidar com paredes e mais paredes. Eu morria de inveja; eles deixavam você treinar do lado de fora. Eu não podia... — A voz tremeu. — Eles tinham medo de eu usar meus poderes e fugir. Eu fui ver o lado de fora pela primeira vez quando nós escapamos da Red Force.

Alcancei sua mão e a apertei; Kris quase esmagou meus dedos em resposta.

— Era estranho estar lá — continuou ele. — Todos tinham medo de mim e não era assim que eu tinha planejado tudo, sabe? Eu não  _queria_ ser tão distante de todo mundo. Mas o experimento deixa as pessoas irritáveis e eu fui o primeiro, então os efeitos foram bem piores em mim. Quando eu finalmente recobrei o controle dos meus próprios sentidos... Eu não sabia mais como consertar aquela bagunça. Não sabia mais como me aproximar deles. Então fui deixando. Era bem chato. Quando você me procurava, eu me sentia bem, porque eu me sentia importante. Assim, eu conseguia relaxar, conseguia dormir. Quando você começou a dormir com o Sehun... Eu passava as noites inteiras acordado. Tinha noites em que eu dormia duas horas, às vezes menos. Mas como eu ia dizer para você como eu me sentia?

Kris crispou os lábios por um momento e respirou fundo.

— Quer dizer... Nós estávamos sendo vigiados o tempo inteiro e eu sabia disso. Os tios eram bem malvados comigo. Como eu podia me abrir com você sabendo que tudo o que eu dissesse poderia ser usado contra mim no dia seguinte? Eu guardei essas coisas. — Ele começou a brincar com meus dedos, toda atenção voltada para onde nossas mãos se uniam. — Eu odiava o dormitório, mas ele também era tudo o que eu conhecia. Quando saímos e você ficou aqueles dois meses... Eu não conseguia tirar um sentido para mim no lado de fora. Aí tive a ideia de voltar pra China. Mas lá na China, eu percebi que tinha feito outra cagada, porque eu sentia demais a sua falta. Eu quis voltar quando pisei lá. Mas achei que você estaria melhor sem mim e saber que você não queria mais papo comigo só confirmou isso, então... — Deu de ombros. — Fiquei. Jongin custou a me convencer a voltar. Mas fico feliz de...

Consegui  _ver_ o exato momento em que Kris desabou, fungando profundamente. Sem refletir muito, venci a distância que nos separava e o envolvi em um abraço, Kris se atracando em mim com braços, pernas e desespero. Porque eu era parte da culpa, porque eu nunca tinha me dado ao trabalho de  _ver_ o lado dele, porque Kris enfrentara tudo sozinho, porque mesmo ali ele ainda parecia pensar que eu o abandonaria, me entristeci de mil maneiras diferentes.

Acariciei seus cabelos, retribuí seu aperto e, em voz baixa, repeti mil vezes as minhas desculpas, assegurando-o de que estava tudo bem chorar, de que eu queria estar ali por ele assim como ele estivera por mim, de que eu me esforçaria para ser uma pessoa melhor e não deixá-lo desamparado. E, aos poucos, o venci pela minha insistência: suas respirações se estabilizaram, o enlace perdeu a força, o corpo relaxou. Cheguei a acreditar que Kris tinha dormido.

— Ei — ouvi-o dizer quando tentei me desvencilhar. Deitado em cima do celular, não conseguia vê-lo, mas senti seus olhos em mim e fiquei imóvel em expectativa. — Você não tem que ser tão duro consigo mesmo. Se eu tivesse dito isso que eu disse hoje para você antes, não acredito que você teria reagido desse jeito. Estamos nos esforçando. Aos poucos, vamos ajustando as coisas que nos incomodam. Não fique se sentindo muito culpado.

Ri descrido, alcançando cegamente seu nariz para apertá-lo com força entre os dedos.

— Tudo bem você querer bancar o bonzinho. Minha psicóloga provavelmente vai me dar uma bronca por não ter percebido isso antes. Ela é da escola ‘você precisa se encontrar, Zitao’, mas sempre faz a linha brava quando eu sou lerdo. Então fique tranqüilo, onde você está me tranqüilizando, ela vai cutucar até eu não agüentar mais.

Kris riu de gosto, mas não disse mais nada, e sem saber muito bem o que acrescentar, mantive também o silêncio. Ainda nos abraçávamos e, apesar de toda a nossa reticência anterior no que dizia a respeito do contato físico, eu estava confortável ali e desejoso por mais. Me sentia acordado, vivo, e um pouco afogado nas iniciativas que eu queria tomar, mas não sabia  _como._

 _—_ Você ficou muito bonito, Zitao — disse Kris de repente, e sua voz sorria. — A liberdade fez muito bem para você.

Pousei uma mão em seu rosto, sentindo-o inclinar a cabeça em direção ao toque, e me aproximei o suficiente para que dividíssemos outra vez o mesmo ar, hesitando a poucos centímetros de distância. Esperei que ele se afastasse, que dissesse algo, mas o único som que registrei foi um leve acelerar de sua respiração e fiquei feliz por perceber que aquilo também o afetava de alguma forma. Sorri.

— Você... — Deslizei a mão suas bochechas até encontrar seus lábios, contornando com o dedo o sorriso presente ali. — Você sempre foi bonito, Kris.

E, no ato mais imprudente e louco da minha vida, o beijei.

Kris retribuiu como se aquela fosse a centésima vez que nos beijávamos e não a primeira. Onde eu exalava nervosismo, ele era todo tranquilidade — suspirou contra minha boca, rearranjou-se para segurar meu rosto entre as mãos e arrastou devagar a língua contra a minha, o corpo amolecendo sobre a cama. Mesmo no escuro, Kris monopolizava meus sentidos: ele era tudo o que eu via, ouvia, respirava, tocava. Até mesmo o tempo parecia ter parado de correr e não havia problema, pois sentia que poderia beijá-lo para sempre.

— Meu primeiro beijo — riu ele, ofegante, quando nos separamos. — Isso é realmente tão bom quanto dizem. Incrível.

Senti uma onda de indignação.

— Mas como... — exclamei, minha voz alta demais na quietude do quarto. — Mas como assim? — continuei, dessa vez um sussurro. — Você bonito desse jeito e nunca beijou ninguém? Por quê?

Kris soltou um risinho.

— Nunca deu vontade. Eu cheguei a achar que nunca ia querer beijar alguém. Mas gostei de você ter me beijado. — Senti meu rosto queimar e lhe resmunguei uma resposta. Kris riu de verdade dessa vez. — Inclusive quero de novo. Vem cá.

Suas mãos tatearam meu pescoço, meu rosto e acariciaram meus cabelos, deslocando-nos pelo colchão até que nos abraçássemos de novo, e, dessa vez, não havia choro ou mágoas. O toque de nossas pernas entrelaçadas, a textura de sua camisa contra a pele nua do meu tronco, a respiração ainda instável dele contra meu rosto — tudo isso me causava ansiedade e desejo. Era como se fosse a minha primeira vez, também.

Nos beijamos uma, duas, três, incontáveis vezes, o passar dos minutos nos deixando mais corajosos. Kris deslizou as mãos por minhas costas, usando as pernas para me trazer ainda mais para perto, e era possível sentir sua inquietude; eu toquei sua cintura por debaixo da blusa, acariciando a pele com meus polegares enquanto arriscava mordidas leves em seu lábio inferior. Em uma delas, Kris gemeu pela primeira vez.

Foi um som tímido, mas teve o efeito de foto em gasolina: arquejei e, movido pela excitação, rolei na cama para me sentar sobre seu corpo, conseguindo assim um novo ângulo para aprofundar o beijo. Inquieto, rebolei sobre seus quadris e recebi um ofegar em resposta, as unhas de Kris me arranhando do pescoço à barra da calça; a dor aguda, logo desbotada para um formigar gostoso, arrancou de mim um gemido abafado.

Beijei-o assim, esfregando-me contra ele, até decidir que não era suficiente. Desci os lábios pelo pescoço, procurando a barra da blusa para subi-la pelo seu tronco, e Kris esticou os braços para me ajudar; no intervalo entre um beijo e outro, estávamos ambos seminus, a pele suada de Kris fervendo sobre meu toque. Sentia vontade de provar tudo.

Segurei suas mãos, prensando-as na cama, e me posicionei de quatro sobre um Kris ofegante. Daquela maneira, ficava mais fácil acessar seu pescoço, o qual cobri com beijos e mordidas leves, e descer minhas exploração por toda a extensão de pele nua do peito e barriga. Mordi um ombro, deslizei a língua até encontrar um mamilo e arrastei os dentes ali, Kris se arqueando contra minha boca.

As mãos resistiam contra a minha prisão e, quando as soltei, voaram direto para meus cabelos, apertando-os com força, sem tentar me conduzir ou me guiar; era mais como Kris estivesse se afogando e eu fosse a única salvação. Suas respirações, pesadas na escuridão do quarto, me faziam sentir orgulho e descontrole ao mesmo tempo. Como que num transe, desci a boca em uma trilha molhada pela extensão da barriga, e já alcançava a barra da calça para tirá-la do caminho quando Kris falou puxou meus cabelos com um pouco mais de força para gemer:

— Tao... — Esfreguei o rosto contra o pau dele por cima da calça, sendo presenteado com um choramingo. — Tao...  Tao. — O aperto ganhou força o suficiente para machucar a raiz do meu cabelo. — Isso tá... Um pouco rápido demais. Eu não quero.

Foi um banho de água fria. Endireitei-me como se tivesse levado um choque e, ajoelhado com o corpo de Kris entre minhas pernas, inclinei-me para virar o celular largado sobre o colchão, a lanterna iluminando nossos rostos. Kris tinha os lábios inchados, os cabelos desalinhados e uma trilha de manchinhas vermelhas no peito, mas parecia satisfeito e contente e sorriu para mim, esticando os braços para um abraço que me apressei em retribuir. Toda a experiência parecia surreal e eu literalmente ri de nervoso quando comecei a raciocinar o que tinha acabado de fazer, mas Kris, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, fez questão de cortar as asas da minha paranóia:

— Eu gostei, tá? É só que pareceu um pouco precipitado.

— Foi precipitado — concordei, o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço. — Desculpa. São os hormônios.

Kris riu baixinho.

— Eu  _realmente_ gostei dessa coisa de beijar. Onde assino para fazermos um contrato de beijação?

— Você sempre pode namorar comigo — cuspi sem pensar direito, me arrependendo das palavras no exato momento em que deixaram minha boca. Apressei-me para tentar consertar: — Quer dizer... Ah. Eu estou apaixonado por você... Acho. Tem um tempo que eu... É. Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado por você.

A voz de Kris sorria:

— Você acha?

Quis cavar um buraco no colchão e me enterrar nele.

— Sim.

— Eu também  _acho_ que estou apaixonado por você, então. Se você tivesse certeza, eu também teria, mas já que estamos nos achismos...

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo-me eufórico de esperança. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

— Você...

— Sim... — Kris deslizou carinhosamente a mão pelos meus cabelos. — Sim, sim.

Comecei a rir que nem um idiota.

— A gente pode namorar então?

— Mas é claro — a resposta veio quase imediatamente. — Não agüentava mais segurar vela para Jongin e o Sehun. Agora, quando eles começarem a se beijar no meio dos passeios, a gente pode começar a se beijar também. Gostei desse negócio de beijar, eu já disse isso?

Endireitei-me e plantei-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

— Sim. Já disse. Algumas vezes. — Nos encaramos por um minuto, sorrindo um para o outro. — A gente sempre pode continuar se beijando sem intenção de fazer mais nada.

Kris bocejou, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho de gosto.

— Eu até gostaria, mas agora eu quero é dormir mesmo — murmurou. — A gente pode se abraçar agora?

— Está quente, Kris.

— Me deixa te abraçar só até eu dormir, depois você pode correr pro outro lado da cama — pediu ele, esticando os braços mais uma vez, e diante de sua expressão expectante, cedi com um suspiro.

Nos rearranjamos no colchão em uma posição confortável para ambos e eu alcancei o celular para desligar a lanterna; eram quase três da manhã. Não havia a menor chance de eu conseguir ir para a escola no dia seguinte, mas concluí, após uma breve reflexão, que aquela falta valeria a pena. Minhas pálpebras já pesavam, meu corpo tendo esfriado de seu surto de ousadia, e se o tempo parasse de correr naquele exato momento, percebi que não me importava. Todo momento com Kris poderia ser eterno; ele me fazia sentir que a solidão que eu tanto temia era coisa de criança.

Durante toda a minha vida, eu lidara com a presença de paredes e gaiolas no meu entorno: o vício de meus pais, o dormitório, meus próprios poderes, meu medo de ser quem eu verdadeiramente era. Kris fora uma anestesia, uma distração, e uma parte do problema, também; mas ali, deitados juntos, concluí que as coisas finalmente tinham se encaixado em seus devidos lugares. Pela primeira vez, eu me senti livre — e a liberdade, doce na ponta da minha língua, era algo que eu queria dividir com Kris.

Esperei que, a partir dali, pudéssemos finalmente voar juntos e como iguais, livres de todas as correntes; e que, se novas correntes aparecessem, que as enfrentássemos como o time que éramos. Esperei que Kris sentisse a mesma libertação que eu experimentava — mas não havia problema se não o fizesse. Cada pessoa possui seu próprio tempo, concluí, já meio inconsciente; e o tempo é algo que definitivamente não se pode controlar.

Dormi sorrindo.

(E acordei com Sehun e Jongin dentro do meu quarto fazendo caretas e tendo crises de fofura pela cena que ambos forçosamente testemunhavam. É como diz aquele ditado: não se pode ganhar todas.)

 


End file.
